Invierno
by Nightzz27
Summary: Él es un huérfano que creció en las calles del distrito más pobre de la ciudad, ella la heredera del mayor imperio de la misma. Pero ahora él es el chófer y ella tendrá que soportar su tosca personalidad. ¿Podrán llevarse bien? Zelink en un mundo alternativo con personajes de TP.
1. Chófer

**Chófer**

El despacho era amplio y limpio. Estaba iluminado por un gran ventanal que daba a la enorme ciudad de Hyrule. La ciudad se caracterizaba por los grandes rascacielos que tenía, dando la sensación de que pretendían llegar al mismísimo cielo, aunque en este momento algunos de ellos rasgaban las nubes con sus antenas. En el que se encontraba el despacho era sin duda el más grande, haciendo referencia al poder que su dueño ejercía sobre esa ciudad. Mostrando así la importancia de su empresa y el buen momento por el que pasaban, es más, el nombre de la empresa pasó a llamarse igual que la ciudad para mostrar más poderío.

Un hombre de avanzada edad, con el pelo canoso y largo, recogido en una coleta, la cara con diversas arrugas causa de la edad, aunque la mayoría de ellas ocultas tras una barba perfectamente recortada que unía patillas y bigote se encontraba de espaldas a su escritorio. El presidente, el mandamás, el hombre que llevaba las riendas de tal imperio, estaba observando sus dominios, escrutando el horizonte, viendo como el lento tráfico de las 3 serpenteaba por las afueras de la ciudad, en la que los trabajadores de la misma trataban de huir del bullicio de la superpoblada ciudad y trataban de llegar a sus casas para poder comer y descansar por un tiempo, hasta que al día siguiente se vieran obligados a volver a coger el coche para ir de vuelta al trabajo.

Así era su ciudad, y así debía ser, un centro financiero, un núcleo necesario en el cual todas las demás insignificantes ciudades debían orbitar sino querían ser absorbidas debido a su gran expansión. El hombre en sí estaba realmente satisfecho por su trabajo. Desde su llegada a la ciudad fue todo subiendo como la espuma, también le había costado lo suyo, todo sea dicho, no había sido ningún camino de rosas.

Pero los hechos eran que él controlaba el monopolio de la llamada Trifuerza. La Trifuerza en sus antiguos tiempo fue una reliquia creada por las Antiguas Diosas que mantenían la paz en Hyrule. Miles de años habían pasado ya de eso, pero la ciudad se regía por los mismos principios que ahora cobraban distintos significados. La antigua Trifuerza del Poder no era otra de lo que ahora se llamaba el sector servicios, que incluía el potencial de la banca, el sector administrativo y el comercio, lo que sostiene una ciudad. La Trifuerza de la sabiduría ahora era el sector de los equipamientos sociales, incluyendo todas las instalaciones públicas como colegios, hospitales y bibliotecas. Por último, la conocida como Trifuerza del Valor ahora había sido degradada al sector de los transportes y logística, que era lo que físicamente se ocupaba de que todo funcionase. De poco servía que los niños tuvieran colegio si no había un autobús que los llevase allí. De nada serviría tampoco que se mejorasen las relaciones diplomáticas y aumentase el comercio si no hubiera barcos o aviones para transportar las mercancías, o el transporte público del que se valían los cientos de miles de trabajadores de la ciudad. Resumiendo, aunque a primera vista la Trifuerza del Valor pudiese resultar la más rudimentaria y simple, era la que a la hora de la verdad hacía funcionar los engranajes de aquella creciente ciudad.

Sí, esos tres principios regían la estabilidad de la ciudad, y él los controlaba todos, o eso había sido hasta hace poco. Hacía unos meses una nueva familia de empresarios había entrado en el juego del monopolio y ahora hacía peligrar el control de todo lo que hasta ahora tenía. Y eso tenía al presidente bastante nervioso. Él estaba acostumbrado a controlarlo todo, a no tener rival alguno y ahora resultaba que un extraño, un grupo ajeno a todo su mundo pretendía derrumbar su supremacía sobre el panorama. Sin duda algo así le quitaba horas de sueño, minaba su salud y lo iba desgastando por dentro a un nivel alarmante. Muchos de sus asistentes ya le habían propuesto que delegara parte de su trabajo a otra gente o sino en simplemente dimitir y dejarle el imperio a su única heredera, su joven hija.

No, por ahora no tenía intención alguna de delegar nada a nadie, no era su momento, o eso creía él, y en el hipotético casi de que lo hiciera sería únicamente en su hija, pero tampoco, no quería cargar a su hija con una responsabilidad a la cual se había estado preparando, pero a su juicio aún le quedaba grande. No, no sería el artífice del desgaste prematuro de su hija. Tan solo tenía 24 años, era una niña a sus ojos. Quizá no lo era realmente, pero al ser su padre no podía evitar verlo de esa forma.

Mientras el pobre hombre perdido en sus pensamientos debido a la situación en la que se encontraba, no oyó como llamaban a la puerta. Fue necesario otro toque en la puerta para despertar al presidente de su ensimismamiento.

– Adelante – Dijo él, volteándose y permitiéndole entrar en su despacho.

La puerta se abrió, dejando a pasar a un hombre de la misma edad que el presidente, quizá con unas facciones más marcadas por las arrugas y menos pelo en la cabeza. Se trataba de un hombre que rondaba los 60 años, aunque el poco pelo cano que se le acumulaba en la cresta de la cabeza y en su barba daba la sensación de envejecerle unos cuantos años más. Llevaba un traje gris oscuro cerrado por dos hileras de botones dorados, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha del pecho. Lo acompañaba con unos pantalones del mismo color grisáceo, sujeto con un cinturón de piel y una hebilla dorada. En sus callosas manos llevaba lo que quedaba del uniforme, una gorra gris de tela con una visera de plástico negro.

– ¡Auru! ¿Cómo estás, viejo zorro? – Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio entrar a su socio con la puerta, haciéndole olvidar momentáneamente la precaria situación que se le venía encima.

– Señor presidente, está usted tan arrugado como de costumbre, le veo bien. – Nadie salvo él podría haber hablado con esa confianza al presidente. Pero esa confianza no había sido fruto de un día, sino de años y años de servicio a su familia, de favores a su persona, de cuidar de su hija.

– Hahaha – Rio el presidente ante el atrevimiento del otro anciano. – Bueno compañero, ¿A qué se debe tu visita? No suelo verte por mi despacho a menudo.

La cara del hombre se ensombreció, borrándole la sonrisa de golpe, sin duda el presidente no se andaba por las ramas. – Verá señor, vine a presentarle mi dimisión – Ya está, ya lo había dejado caer, ahora todo lo que quedaba era aguantar el chaparrón. La capacidad de asumir del presidente nunca había sido uno de sus puntos fuertes, y eso le había hecho llegar a donde estaba, pero también le había creado muchos enemigos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices? – La sonrisa del hombre se congeló y fue sustituida por una mueca de ira. Parecía que ese momento de complicidad y risas nunca hubiese ocurrido.

– Pues ya ve, jefe. Creo que mi momento ya se ha acabado, me veo cansado. – Explicó el hombre con pesar, no le hacía gracia dejar el trabajo de toda su vida, no había sido una decisión fácil, pero su salud ya se veía comprometida. Su vista y reflejos no eran los mismo de antaño y no podía seguir el ritmo como si fuera el jovenzuelo que fue, y lo mismo podría decir de su amigo. – Y puede que suene algo atrevido, pero creo que no soy el único que está trabajando por encima de sus posibilidades.

El presidente bufó. – Sabes de sobra que no puedo dejar el puesto ahora. Y tú tampoco deberías, ahora más que nunca necesito hombres de confianza. – Replicó el presidente, venían tiempos difíciles, y si sus viejos socios iban desapareciendo acabaría solo, era algo inadmisible. – Además, no soy el único que te necesita. Eres como un padre para ella. El padre que yo nunca fui.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos con una muestra de dolor. – Zelda ha crecido, ya no necesita a un viejo carcamal a su lado. Su juicio es certero y eficiente, más que el tuyo. – Y era cierto, la juventud debería ocupar el puesto de la vieja generación, era un hecho, pero cierto cascarrabias se negaba a verlo. – E igualmente… yo también la echaré de menos. Criaste a una magnífica niña. Una niña que ahora se ha convertido en una magnífica mujer. – Resaltó, dando importancia al hecho de que debería pasar página.

– Bahh, no me harás echarme atrás, viejo zorro. Aún no es mi momento. Si quieres irte, hazlo, pero no me des el tostón más. – La conversación había pasado de ser una solicitud de dimisión a una riña, no era necesario pasar por ahí.

Auru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó al escritorio del presidente. – Además, me he permitido el lujo de ahorrarle trabajo, presidente. – Dijo mientras depositaba la gorra encima de la madera tallada y junto a ella, ponía una pequeña carpeta blanca.

El presidente frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – Inquirió mirando con desconfianza la carpeta.

– Creo que podría ser mi sucesor, es joven, inteligente y muy hábil al volante. Perfectamente podría ser la personificación de la Trifuerza del Valor. – Comentó con orgullo. – Es mejor de lo que era yo, servicial y nada rebelde. – Mintió en lo último.

– Maldita sea Auru, ¿de qué diantres lo conoces? – Esa actitud halagadora era la misma que tenía un granjero cuando quería vender una vaca. – ¿Es tu hijo? ¿Nieto?

– Hahahaha, maldito carcamal desconfiado, el chico es huérfano. Es del distrito de Ordon. – Continuó, se lo estaba jugando todo a una carta con eso. – Allí aprendió a sobrevivir y sobretodo valores, créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

El presidente lo miró con desconfianza. Ordon era el distrito más pobre de Hyrule, bien podría ser una buena idea y aprovecharse de su picardía e inteligencia, o bien le podría salir eso en su contra y que el joven la usara contra él. – ¿Estás seguro? Es de la seguridad de mi hija de lo que estamos hablando. – Auru asintió con seriedad. – Entendido, confiaré en ti, viejo amigo. Hazme un favor y comunícale tú mismo que se incorpore cuanto antes. – Al final cedió.

Una pícara sonrisa se escapó de los labios del viejo zorro. – Claro jefe, está abajo esperando, ya le compré el traje y todo. – Comentó saliendo del despacho antes de escuchar los reproches de su presidente. – Cuídese mucho señor, y deje ese asiento pronto. Por cierto, ya saludaré a Zelda cuando tenga oportunidad, solo dígale que lo siento mucho. Hay cosas que no se pueden planear.

Y cerró la puerta. La última frase que dijo el viejo dejó al presidente algo descolocado. "Hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden planear, ¿acaso el viejo zorro no puede ser más explícito?". De dejó caer en su asiento abatido, colocando sus dedos índice y pulgar sobre sus párpados, respirando profundamente. – Otro más que se va… – Murmuró para sí mismo. Como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo, se incorporó de su asiento y cogió la carpeta que su viejo amigo había dejado. Ojeó un poco el perfil del chico, si tenía que trabajar para él y cuidar de su hija debía ser alguien responsable.

"Persona resolutiva y de mente calma. Con una gran paciencia y sentido del deber. De familia pobre, se quedó huérfano a la corta edad de 4 años y fue ingresado en el orfanato Kokiri, donde… blablablá… se graduó con la sorprendente edad de 16 años con honores en la escuela de Transportes de Hyrule, hump, todo un prodigio. Sus capacidades de conducir incluyen todos los vehículos de cilindrada… blablablá, nada interesante" – Continuó leyendo. Estaba seguro que el viejo Auru se la había jugado en algún momento, solo tenía que seguir leyendo. – "Su conducción es suave y rápida debido a su habilidad de cambiar de marchas… blablablá… Fue detenido por conducción temeraria en una carrera ilegal de motos…" – ¡Ja! Maldito zorro, ya me la estaba oliendo. – Dijo con un tono de aparente felicidad. Aunque fuera algo malo él solo se sentía contento de haberlo descubierto.

Satisfecho se volvió a dejar caer sobre el asiento mientras cerraba las páginas de la carpeta, pero al ver algo en la primera página se quedó helado. "25 años". Sí señor, se la habían jugado perfectamente. Era un criajo rebelde, y por si fuera tenía solo un año más que su pequeña Zelda. Era una edad peligrosa. – ¡Auru! – Gritó, aunque sabía perfectamente que el viejo ya se había ido hacía rato.

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado, era una mezcla de humedad, frío y contaminación. El viento era cortante, entraba por cada resquicio de la ropa y se colaba por los poros hasta clavarse en los mismos huesos. Hyrule era conocida por ser la ciudad marítima más grande del continente, y en parte eso estaba bien, era una ciudad floreciente, llena de vida, trabajo y oportunidades.

Pero no era lo único. Mientras por un lado crecían los rascacielos, las empresas y los negocios, por otra parte crecía proporcionalmente la pobreza, la gente sin casas y los barrios obreros. Bueno, decir proporcionalmente es algo muy optimista y nada realista, la palabra correcta era exponencialmente. La gente se bajaba de sus lujosos coches, yendo a comprar a las tiendas más refinadas, con mejores marcas y mayor prestigio del país, mientras dos calles más abajo, la gente mendigaba para llevarse algo a la boca. Sí, el sistema capitalista funcionaba así, siempre lo había hecho.

– Sí, el sistema funciona. – Dijo satisfecho un chico, un hombre se podría decir ya. Se encontraba sentado en un banco sucio y desgastado, lleno de pintadas. El banco estaba situado en un patio delimitado por grandes paredes de hormigón, todas llenas de "arte callejero" o graffitis, o vandalismo, según el que lo viera. Lo cierto es que se encontraba en uno de los distritos más pobres de Hyrule, donde las tiendas lujosas y el auge de la ciudad no parecían haber llegado. El patio en cuestión estaba decorado con unas líneas en el suelo, que si conseguías distinguirlas de las pintadas que también había en el suelo, podía deducirse que señalaban un campo de basket, creando una rudimentaria cancha. A ambos lados, sobre unos postes de metal podían encontrarse unas canastas. Los aros estaban desgastados y tenían un color más negruzco que naranja, debido al desgaste y al rozamiento del plástico del balón. Los tableros estaban fabricados de madera, pero tras las lluvias y la gente que lo usaba, ahora eran unan tablas podridas con distintos nombres dibujados con distintas caligrafías y un rotulador permanente. Unos niños pequeños, de unos 12 o 13 años jugaban concentrados. Sus ropas eran viejas y de distintos colores, pero no lo necesitaban para jugar, se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para no pasarla al jugador del equipo contrario. Un chico joven, con una mirada triste y seria acababa de driblar a dos rivales y le pasaba su balón a otro joven más gordito, de pelo negro. – ¡Pásala de nuevo, Malo! Colin te está haciendo una pared. – Volvió a decir el chico, esta vez en voz alta, para que los niños lo oyeran.

Malo hizo caso, y nada más escuchar a Link, le devolvió el balón a Colin, que ya entraba en penetración, haciendo que marcara una canasta sin defensa alguna. Tras la canasta chocaron las manos y volvieron a la defensa.

– Así se hace chicos, jugando en equipo. – Los animó Link, aplaudiendo su jugada. De pronto sonó su teléfono, por lo que se levantó del banco y se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a la pista y así lograr algo de intimidad. – ¿Diga?

– Link, soy yo. – Sonó una cansada voz al otro lado del auricular.

– Oh, Auru – Sonrió Link – ¿Qué ocurre? No es normal que me llames.

– Vas a tener que darme las gracias, chico. Te he conseguido trabajo. – Rio el anciano al otro lado.

Los ojos de Link se abrieron con ilusión, mostrando una preciosa sonrisa con todos sus blancos dientes. – ¿Cómo? ¿En serio? Hahaha, ¿y de qué si puede saberse?

– Serás el chófer de la hija del presidente Hyrule.

La sonrisa de Link desapareció en el acto. – Auru, ese es tu trabajo.

Se oyó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea. – Ya no, Link. Sabes que alguien tiene que ocuparse de eso ahora.

Los ojos de Link miraron al suelo, con tristeza. – Entiendo. Bueno, ¿cuándo me incorporo?

– Pues, deberías ir yendo ya mismo al edificio Agitha, en unos… 10 minutos más o menos, ah y deberías ponerte el uniforme. Lo dejé en el asiento trasero del coche. – Respondió con tranquilidad, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Los ojos de Link se abrieron, pero esta vez con incredulidad. Se volvió de nuevo a la cancha y tras un gesto a los chicos salió corriendo con el móvil aún pegado a su oreja. – Maldito viejo, ¿Cuándo pretendías decírmelo? ¿Cuándo fuera el momento exacto de estar allí?

Ni siquiera esperó a que el hombre respondiera. Colgó el teléfono. Se dirigió corriendo a la entrada del orfanato, donde se encontraba el portero, que nada más verle corriendo de lejos, sacó un casco de moto y lo dejó en el mostrador. – Gracias. – Dijo Link apurado mientras lo cogía sin parar el ritmo y se perdía calle arriba.

"Oh, mierda. No solo voy a llegar tarde, sino que encima sudado. Y por si no fuera poco tengo que ser el criado personal de la princesita de cuento" pensaba frustrado mientras corría. A primera vista parecía un buen trabajo, pero cada momento que pasaba le iba viendo más pegas. De pronto se paró frente a una moto, una Yamaha YZF R6 (cualquiera que supiera de motos babearía al verla). Había olvidado algo crucial. Sacó el móvil de nuevo y se preparó para llamar justo cuando vio que había recibido un mensaje. Lo abrió y ponía: Maybach Landaulet negro. Bien, el viejo estaba en todo. Le habían dicho que tenía que ser el chófer, pero no sabía qué modelo de coche era. Ahora ya con todo listo volvió a guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo, se puso el casco y se montó en la moto. Tras arrancarla, metió un poco de gas antes de dirigirse a toda pastilla al maldito edificio Agitha.

* * *

La estancia era enorme. Se trataba de un gran salón iluminado con grandes lámparas de araña y las paredes decoradas con lienzos al óleo con escenas de hombres gordos subidos a caballo cazando. El salón estaba lleno de gente. Distintas familias adineradas hacían corritos y hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Eso sí, todos ellos vestían impresionantes trajes y vestidos que su valor bien podrían servir para sostener a una familia por dos o tres meses.

Se trataba de una fiesta de cumpleaños, el cumpleaños de la heredera de la familia Agitha, una de las principales socias de la familia Hyrule. A simple vista podía pensarse que era una simple fiesta de cumpleaños con varios camareros del servicio de catering paseando bandejas con canapés de suculentos y caros ingredientes o con copas de caro champán. Todo un lujo al alcance de pocos. Pero lo cierto es que tras esa tapadera se encontraba un evento con puros fines burocráticos, tratando de estrechar lazos entre las grandes empresas, ganando socios, absorbiéndose unos a otros, la ley del más fuerte. Tras esa falsa apariencia de sibarita, lo único que se podía ver ahí era un nido de pirañas, todos dispuestos a comerse unos a otros.

Un poco apartada de la multitud encontrábamos a una joven señorita. Tenía el pelo castaño y lacio, recogido con una bonita diadema con incrustaciones de cristales, o piedras preciosas, uno nunca puede estar seguro. Llevaba un bonito vestido rosa de tirantes, que dejaba algo de su no excesivo, pero bien formado escote y mostraba toda su delicada y pálida espalda. El vestido llegaba hasta las rodillas, por lo que aunque no fuera por completo, dejaba entrever unas preciosas piernas, que ya a simple vista daban la sensación de ser suaves y delicadas. Llevaba unas bonitas sandalias con algo de tacón que se enroscaban por sus pies y llegaban hasta bien pasado el tobillo. El conjunto venía acompañado por un bolso del mismo color. Sencillo pero elegante.

Si bien la chica ya podía llamar la atención sólo por su buen gusto y buena percha, había aún dos cosas que la delatarían allá adonde fuera. Lo primero es que era la heredera de la empresa Hyrule, es decir, era como la princesa del reino. La que de un momento a otro gobernaría sobre todos los demás debido a su gran potencial económico. Lo segundo era la mezcla de belleza e inteligencia. Cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente, al acercase a ella y ver a través de esos felinos y astutos ojos azules, vería que no se trata de la típica niña mimada por papá, que también, pero podría mostrar más que eso. Había mucho más que esas piernas de infarto. De ese cuerpo perfectamente torneado. De ese pelo largo y peinado de manera exquisita. Más que unos preciosos ojos azules, unos finos labios rosas y una nariz recta y pequeña. Así es, había mucho más que una simple cara bonita.

Aunque en esos momentos nadie tenía el valor de acercarse a ella. No se encontraba feliz en absoluto. Y eso podía distinguirse a la legua, sus ojos se movían observando todo el salón, desaprobando todo lo que veía. Chascando la lengua cada diez segundos. No señor, no era su día. Se suponía que su padre la había mandado allí para estrechar lazos con las demás empresas, para ayudar a su padre con su imperio en expansión, pero no era eso con lo que se había encontrado.

Resulta que no había nada que hacer. Algunos empresarios se encontraban demasiado ocupados hablando los unos con los otros, discutiendo acerca de la aparición de una nueva empresa. Al principio, Zelda se había sentido interesada por el tema. Ya se había enterado, de rebote obviamente, su padre nunca le contaba nada, de que una nueva empresa amenazaba con quitarle el monopolio a su padre, la conocida como familia Twili. Especulaciones, puras especulaciones. Por desgracia en eso se basaba la conocida Trifuerza del Poder y ella lo sabía bien, no había estado estudiando política, economía y derecho por nada. No, la banca se regía por especulaciones y mentiras. Su familia lo estaba perdiendo y lo sabía.

Pero para cuando trató de meterse en la conversación, los demás hombres la miraron con la cara a la que se mira a una niña pequeña. "No, guapa, hablaremos con tu padre de temas importantes, en eso habíamos quedado". Esas palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza y la llenaban de ira. Sí, es cierto que su padre la había advertido de que no se metiera en nada de la empresa, que no hablase con nadie. Pero lo que no había esperado es que encima les hubiera dicho a sus socios que no la hicieran caso. Esa era la idea que tenía su padre de ella. La quería únicamente como una carita bonita, para dar buena imagen. Una simple figuranta.

Se acercó decidida a uno de los camareros y cogió una copa de champán mientras se dirigía a la entrada, a la recepción, fuera, simplemente fuera de ese lugar, fuera de tanta mentira y formalidad. Pero entonces oyó una voz tras ella.

– Hey, Zel, ¿te vas ya? – Bien conocía esa voz chillona, era una de las razones por las que estaba aquí. – Creí que te quedarías hasta el final. – Finalizó con un tono apesumbrado, como cuando a un niño le dicen que se acabaron los caramelos.

– Lo siento, Mari, pero es que tengo una agenda apretada y debo continuar con ella. – Mintió. No le gustaba mentir, y menos a chicas tan inocentes como Agitha, pero era necesario. A menos quisiera que le estallase la cabeza de tanto estrés. – Fue una gran fiesta, ¿te gustó el regalo?

– Oh, sí, era precioso. – Respondió con felicidad. – Es un parasol precioso. ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaría tanto?

– Hahaha, es intuición femenina. – Repuso ella guiñándole un ojo.

– Ya veo, ya. – Concedió con una sincera sonrisa. – Bueno, no te quiero retrasar más. Ojalá nos veamos pronto Zel.

Zelda no pudo hacer más que corresponder con una sonrisa. – Sí, seguro que sí.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la recepción. – Perdón. – Dijo encarando al recepcionista. – Voy a bajar ya.

El recepcionista asintió. – ¿Nombre? – Preguntó sin siquiera levantar la vista.

– Zelda, Zelda Hyrule. – Respondió escuetamente.

El recepcionista al oír dicho nombre levantó la cabeza de golpe y puso una cara de idiota al contemplar la belleza de la joven heredera. Zelda le devolvió la mirada, divertida. No era la primera vez que pasaba. Levantó ligeramente las cejas, tratando de despertar al recepcionista de su shock. Cosa que pareció funcionar. – Oh, disculpe, ahora mismo aviso al chófer.

Zelda sonrió satisfecha. – Gracias. – Y se dirigió a los ascensores.

Impresionante, simplemente impresionante. No solo había conseguido llegar sin matar a nadie, ni morir él, tampoco le habían puesto multas. Y para redondear el acierto había llegado justo donde el coche le esperaba, en la entrada al edificio. Cambiarse de ropa a la velocidad de la luz fue algo un poco más complicado, más aún si lo hacía dentro de un coche. Al principio había esperado que fuese una limusina estándar. Cabina normal y un largo espacio en la zona trasera, pero no. El modelo que le tocaba conducir apenas era un poco más grande que un coche normal, aunque claro, eso es hablando de tamaño, los dos asientos traseros podían compararse con el trono de un rey persa. Era flipante, no demasiado grande, pero flipante a fin de cuentas. Cuando ya estaba acabando de ponerse los zapatos vio cómo su móvil sonaba dejando un mensaje de texto. "La señorita Hyrule ya baja" leyó para sí. "La señorita Hyrule, menudos pelmazos que son los recepcionistas" rio por dentro.

Lo que no esperaba es que tras levantar la vista del móvil vio como una joven ya bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras. – Mierda. – Dijo molesto. – Además de pelmazos, son lentos. Ya está aquí.

Se bajó lo más rápido que pudo del coche y se puso frente a la puerta que tenía que abrir para que entrase ella, no sin antes estirar un poco el traje y ponerse la gorra.

Cuando ya se acercaba, Zelda vio como un joven se encontraba vestido de chófer al lado de su coche. Llevaba el típico traje de chófer, igual que el de Auru, sólo que éste era negro del todo, los botones plateados, llevaba guantes negros y no lo vestía un abuelo, sino un joven y guapo chico que no superaría la edad de ella. Los mechones rubios se le escapaban por los lados de la gorra, al igual que su flequillo.

El chico era guapo, muy guapo, tuvo que admitir Zelda. Ese color negro le quedaba de muerte, y al contrario que su antecesor, el chico llevaba los primeros botones desabrochados, mostrando una impecable camisa blanca acompañada de una corbata negra. Cuando el chico la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca sonrió de manera estúpida. No era la típica sonrisa de embobado a la que estaba acostumbrada, no, era una sonrisa con la que estaba aún más familiarizada, era una sonrisa falsa. Y eso no le gustó, nada en absoluto.

Link por su parte apenas pudo reprimir un suspiro cuando la vio. Era una chica de pelo castaño y largo. Llevaba un elegante vestido rosa con un pequeño bolso del mismo color. Pero él nunca le había dado importancia a la ropa, lo que le sorprendió fue la mirada de la chica. Era una mirada cargada de inteligencia, lo vio desde el primer momento, no parecía la típica niña tonta. "Bah, éstas son todas iguales, a ver si acabamos pronto y me puedo ir a casa" pensó él mientras esbozaba una de sus sonrisas forzadas, las niñas tontas caían rendidas a sus pies con ellas.

– Disculpa, estoy esperando a mi chófer, ¿puedes apartarte de la puerta? –Dijo ella mirando a ambos lados, buscando a Auru.

– Lo tienes delante, yo soy el chófer – Resolvió con rapidez. – Si me hace el favor. – Dijo mientras abría la puerta con elegancia, una exagerada elegancia.

Zelda miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y humor la acción del chico pero después su semblante se volvió serio. – Tú no eres el chófer. ¿Dónde está Auru?

Link bufó. Solo llevaba 30 segundos con ella y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. – Auru se ha ido. Yo soy el nuevo, princesa. – Dijo como el que trata de explicarle las cosas a un deficiente mental, o a una niña pija y estúpida.

"¿Princesa? ¿Y este pringado quién se ha creído que es?" la voz sonó dentro de la cabeza de Zelda, pero por suerte sabía guardar la compostura y no le siguió el juego, sino que atacó desde otro frente, a ver como reaccionaba. – ¿Y tú eres el reemplazo? – Preguntó mientras miraba de arriba a abajo con desprecio a Link, poniendo especial énfasis en las palabras "tú" y "reemplazo".

Esa mirada de superioridad, de desprecio molestó bastante a Link. Toda la casta, todos los ricos eran iguales, consideraban a los pobres como seres inferiores, como hormigas, como la nada. Su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de odio y cerró la puerta de Zelda de un portazo. – ¿Vas a subir, princesa? ¿O te tengo que meter en brazos? Como si fuera tu héroe. – Respondió con marcado sarcasmo, sobre todo con la última frase. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la cabina.

Zelda se quedó en shock por un momento. Nunca nadie había sido tan irrespetuoso con ella. La gente de su esfera era conocida, además de por las mentiras y el dinero, por la educación y la forma de actuar de cara a la demás gente, aunque fuese una falsa formalidad. Por eso le gustó la reacción del chico, le divirtió bastante. Era la primera persona que actuaba acorde a como se encontraba, sin mentiras ni máscaras. Sonrió ligeramente y mientras abría la puerta soltó. – Oh, mi héroe, tienes un zapato desabrochado. – Una vez soltada la puya abrió con elegancia la puerta, sólo con la justa que le caracterizaba, y se introdujo en el coche.

"Agh, de verdad que la odio" pensó mientras se agachaba frente al morro del coche a atarse el maldito cordón que le quedaba por abrochar, demasiado había hecho para aparecer vestido y a la hora con diez minutos. Soltó un par de maldiciones mientras rodeaba el coche y se metió en el espacio del conductor. Metió la llave e hizo contacto. Colocó a su medida el asiento y puso el retrovisor para ver los ojos de la chica. – ¿A dónde vamos, princesa?

"Otra vez con lo de princesa, ¿acaso ese garrulo no entiende?" suspiró Zelda. – Llévame a casa. Ah, y no me llames princesa. – Pidió Zelda, aunque fue más una orden que una petición.

– Muy bien – Dijo Link mientras arrancaba en coche, el cual iba realmente suave, y buscaba la palanca de cambios, aunque se sorprendió que era automático, "debí haberlo imaginado, esta gente no sabe lo que son los cambios". – A todo esto, ¿dónde está tu casa, mademoiselle? – Preguntó con forzada gallardía, sin duda era una burla.

– Ah claro que no lo sabes. – Suspiró con pesadez, le dijo la dirección y se acomodó en el asiento de atrás, pero recordó algo y se inclinó de nuevo a la ventanilla delantera. – Por cierto, el francés es para caballeros, no para héroes.

Link ignoró el comentario hiriente de la chica y pisó ligeramente el acelerador. El coche comenzó a moverse a una velocidad constante. Cuando entró en carretera siguió igual, respetando todos los límites de velocidad, cediendo la posición según las normas de tráfico establecían. No es que Link fuera un lento al volante, sino que el trabajo parecía requerir esa parsimonia y elegancia al conducir. Por no decir que estaba disfrutando de conducir tal belleza de coche. Aceleraba con suavidad. El motor tenía una potencia impresionante, pero su ruido apenas era el ronroneo de un gato. Aceleró ligeramente pero después, recordando su posición volvió a pisar ligeramente el freno. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Zelda.

– Oye, ¿puedes pisarle un poco? Estoy bastante cansada ¿sabes? – Dijo ella, sorprendiéndose de lo borde que sonó, no era su intención.

Link la miró por el retrovisor y encaró ligeramente las cejas. Como entraron en la autopista se permitió el lujo de apretar un poco más, notando al instante como el motor le seguía, haciendo gala de todos sus caballos de potencia. – Ya veo, debe de ser exhaustivo estar en un salón, hablando de estupideces y comiendo canapés ¿no? – Repuso de forma hiriente.

Zelda le devolvió una mirada furibunda por el espejo. – ¿Qué sabrás tú? – Después fijó su vista en la ventanilla y continuó. – Todos esos patanes, mentirosos e hipócritas. Con sus sonrisas forzadas y sus eufemismos innecesarios. Su interesada preocupación. Ojalá no tuviera que ir nunca a esas reuniones, llenas de pirañas y falsos. – Realmente ya no hablaba con Link, había sido un simple desahogo. Sólo con Auru podía soltarse de ese modo, entonces él le respondía que ella lo había hecho bien y que su padre estaba realmente orgulloso de ella. Y de esa forma se quedaba más tranquila. Pero Auru ya no estaba, se había ido. Y ahora ella estaba sola, o eso pensaba.

Link siguió alternando su mirada entre el espejo, viendo a Zelda, y la carretera. Le había sorprendido mucho la forma de describir su esfera social, siempre había pensado que todos ellos eran arrogantes y estúpidos, pero en este caso había visto como ella no era de esa calaña. No, ella parecía ser una persona normal. Quizá ese brillo de inteligencia que había visto en sus ojos podría ser algo más que una simple ilusión. Pero en ese momento sus ojos sólo reflejaban tristeza, lo cual despertó una extraña sensación en Link. Necesitaba consolarla, quería borrarle esa mirada de tristeza de su rostro. No quería volver a verlo en ella, y no sabía por qué. Pero se le ocurrió una idea. – Oh, ya veo, princesa. – Dijo alegremente, llamando la atención de Zelda. – Pero tranquila, tengo la solución para que no tengas que volver a ir a esas reuniones. – Y con una bonita sonrisa, que, esta vez sí, encandiló ligeramente a Zelda, viró con tranquilidad a la izquierda, acercándose peligrosamente al quitamiedos.

– ¡No! ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Acaso quieres que nos matemos? – Gritó ella con miedo. No solo tenía un día de mierda, sino que encima el nuevo chófer estaba loco.

Link devolvió el coche a su rumbo inicial con una carcajada. – Oye, que yo solo quería lo mejor para ti, para que no sufrieras más con tanto hipócrita. – Respondió realmente animado. – Ya, sabes, el héroe siempre se preocupa por su princesa.

– ¡Imbécil! Es el caballero el que cumple sus deseos, el héroe se preocupa de que siga viva. – Contestó aún alterada por la acción del chico. – ¿Cuándo has visto que un héroe deje a nadie espachurrado en una cuneta?

Ante el insulto de Zelda, Link apretó con fuerza el acelerador, haciendo que el coche ganase unos 40 km/h de forma casi instantánea, presionando a ambos ocupantes contra el respaldo del asiento.

– Oye, no vayas tan rápido o pagarás tú la multa. –Amenazó Zelda viendo como el chico no soltaba el acelerador y cogían una peligrosa velocidad.

Link se dio la vuelta, perdiendo contacto visual con la carretera para mirarla con intensidad. Por un momento ella se perdió en sus azules orbes, eran preciosos. – A ver si te aclaras, ¿no querías llegar rápido a casa? – Le reprochó tratando de sonar molesto, pese a que se estaba divirtiendo bastante contemplando las distintas expresiones que se formaban en el rostro de la chica. Lo cierto es que todo lo que quería era que olvidase el mal rato que debía haber pasado en esa estúpida reunión.

– ¡Vale, vale! Pero haz el favor de mirar adelante que nos vamos a matar. – Suplicó Zelda, con el corazón desbocado.

Link se volvió a colocar correctamente en su asiento y pasó al carril de la derecha, para ir algo más despacio. Después pulsó la radio y puso algo de música clásica. Una relajante pieza de piano comenzó a sonar por los altavoces, haciendo que Zelda se reclinara en su asiento, apoyando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Así estuvo el resto del tiempo hasta que casi llegaron al destino. La mente del chico en cambio seguía funcionando a toda máquina. "¿Por qué he tratado de consolarla? ¿De hacerla olvidar? Todos los de su calaña son iguales, solo juegan con las palabras, usándolas a su favor."

Cuando un semáforo se puso en rojo, Link aprovechó para mirar por el retrovisor con dureza el rostro de la chica que aún descansaba. – Despierta, princesa. Ya llegamos – Dijo mientras apagaba la radio, tratando de despertarla sin demasiado tacto.

Zelda abrió perezosamente los ojos y se estiró un poco. Bostezó profundamente, haciendo que se le saltasen unas lágrimas, a lo que Link no pudo evitar soltar una risita. – Que no me llames princesa.

– ¿Y cómo quiere que la llame, señorita Hyrule? – Preguntó él, recordando el mensaje del recepcionista. Lo cierto es que no sabía su nombre de pila, solo su apellido, el apellido de su padre.

– Zelda, me llamo Zelda… – Dijo desperezándose del todo mientras Link volvía a mirar a la carretera cuando el semáforo se puso en verde y avanzó con suavidad. Al ver que él no se presentaba Zelda lo presionó. – ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

– Yo soy el chófer, Zel. Con eso te basta por ahora. – Respondió con un tono impertinente, haciendo que ella levantase una ceja.

Chasqueó la lengua y preguntó molesta – ¿Zel? – Eso sólo podían decírselo personas de confianza. Pero su pregunta se quedó en el aire cuando el coche frenó con suavidad y quitó el contacto. Habían parado en una gran mansión, en la puerta de la verja realmente. Link tendría que devolver el coche a la cochera así que no vio necesario entrar para luego salir, no era eficiente.

Se desabrochó el cinturón y le dijo – Ya hemos llegado, Zelda. – Ambos se quedaron mirando por un momento. Link abrió ligeramente los ojos. – ¿Necesitas que te abra la puerta? – Preguntó con incredulidad.

Zelda bufó y abrió la puerta con desgana. – Adiós, chófer. – Se despidió, resaltando la palabra chófer. Y antes de que él pudiera despedirla oyó como cerraba la puerta de golpe. Link suspiró cansado y llevó el coche a la cochera, después tendría que coger un taxi o algo para recoger su moto, la cual había dejado una manzana detrás del edificio Agitha.

Un pensamiento se cruzó por la mente de ambos chicos según arrancó el coche. "Es insufrible".

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí estoy de vuelta. Desde antes incluso de acabar mi anterior fic ya me estaba rumiando una idea por la cabeza, así que al final me decidí por hacerla, vosotros diréis que os parece.**

**Quizá fui un poco pesado en la forma de explicar la organización política con la Trifuerza y demás, pero me pareció divertido. Como bien os habréis fijado, esto es un pseudo-Hyrule con los personajes del Twilight Princess, pero no sé si os gustará, lo cierto es que nunca he jugado ese juego, pero sus personajes me inquietan ewe jajaja.**

**No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá esto, pero no quiero darle más de 3 o 4, igualmente con el tiempo lo iremos viendo, tengo que admitir que aún no sé como acabará.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y subiré el próximo capítulo... pronto... o tarde jajaja no sé.**


	2. Realidad

**Realidad**

El tráfico de la ciudad era tan congestionado como siempre. Los motores ronroneando, expulsando sus nocivos gases, aumentando la temperatura del lugar en uno grados. Los semáforos ya estuvieran en verde o en rojo no ayudaban en absoluto. Los coches no se movían, y para colmo, algunos autobuses también se encontraban segregados entre toda esa muchedumbre de vehículos. La ancha avenida tenía dos carriles en sendas direcciones, y todas ellas llenas de coches. Era lo conocido como un atasco en hora punta. En la famosa ciudad de Hyrule había 3 horas críticas. La primera era las 8 de la mañana. Todos los días la ciudad despertaba repleta de coches, los trabajadores se despertaban diligentemente a la misma hora para llegar al trabajo, como es lógico, pero claro, las cosas no son tan simples cuando más de cien mil trabajadores hacían eso de forma simultánea, sin contar con otros millares que preferían el transporte público. La segunda hora eran las 3 de la tarde. Algunos trabajadores con horario partido terminaban su jornada a esa hora, por lo que se formaba otro atasco tremendo. Luego había que contar con la gente que precisamente comenzaba su jornada laboral a esa hora. Es decir, un atasco doble. Por último estaba el atasco de las 8 y media de la noche. Ese atasco era distinto a los demás porque no sólo se contaban factores físicos, sino también los psicológicos. La gente a esa hora lleva trabajando todo un día y lo único que quiere es irse a casa, poner la tele y quedarse dormido en el sofá, en cambio tienen que estar enlatados en sus utilitarios hasta que consiguen salir de las abarrotadas calles de esa condenada ciudad.

A simple vista parecía una escena congelada en el tiempo, nada se movía, sólo el periódico cambio de color del semáforo conseguía desmentir esa sensación. Bueno, eso y una moto blanca que iba conducida con temeridad entre los dos carriles de coches estacionados, esquivando los espejos y virando lentamente por la pequeña senda que creaban los vehículos.

El chico todavía llevaba puesto su uniforme negro de chófer, y hasta conservaba los guantes de tela blanco. Sólo cambiaba el hecho de que en lugar de la gorra propia de su oficio, llevaba un casco de moto. Conducía con maestría por el estrecho camino que tenía. En principio eso no se podía hacer, pero él ya había tenido un día lo suficientemente malo como para encima tener que quedarse esperando entre esa marabunta de coches.

Había sido su primer día de trabajo, había tenido que aguantar a la estúpida princesita heredera de la mayor fortuna del mundo entero. "No me llames princesa, imbécil" sonó en su cabeza con esa impertinente voz suya. Bufó bajo el casco de manera casi imperceptible. Su estúpida voz ya se le había quedado grabada en el interior de su mente. A priori no debería haber sido un mal día. Pero con las prisas casi llega tarde a su primer día de trabajo, teniendo que dejar la moto en una calle paralela a la avenida en la que se alzaba el edificio Agitha para recoger el "paquete". Después, día se fue echando a perder de forma progresiva. Luego de soportar a la susodicha princesa, tuvo la estúpida necesidad de consolarla cuando parecía que iba a derrumbarse, cosa que por suerte al final pudo enmendar siendo tan seco y borde como siempre. Igualmente, eso habría sido un día de mierda estándar, claro que no sé quedó allí. Después de dejar a madame "vivo rodeado de pirañas", aunque eso no fuese del todo mentira, tuvo que llevar la limusina a la cochera, cosa que le llevó una hora por culpa del creciente tráfico, y para acabar tuvo que pagar de su propio bolsillo un taxi que lo llevara de vuelta a la calle donde había dejado la moto para poder irse definitivamente a su casa.

Sí, esa era la razón por la que iba a toda pastilla entre los coches con cara de amargado, una cara que por suerte se escondía tras el casco. Sin embargo no habría ni casco ni máscara que pudiese ocultar su mal humor. No tenía ganas ni de ir a casa. Giró un par de veces a la izquierda y luego otra a la derecha, saliendo del barrio financiero y comenzando a meterse por callejones más y más vacíos y oscuros. Entrando en la verdadera cara de la ciudad. Calles llenas de pintadas, puertas oxidadas, coches viejos y rallados por los pandilleros y demás idiotas sin motivaciones en la vida. Tras callejear un poco más avistó un cartel de neón rosa en el que se podía leer "Tasca de Telma". Subió la moto a la acera y se bajó de ella quitando las llaves. Se quitó el casco y movió ligeramente la cabeza a la derecha, haciendo chascar su cuello. Se agachó para poner el antirrobo en la rueda delantera con cuidado y se dirigió a la entrada.

Abrió la puerta, haciendo que chocase por la parte de arriba con una campanita, señalando que alguien había entrado. La estancia no era demasiado grande, de unos 80 metros cuadrados, aunque con la tenebrosa decoración de muebles de madera oscura, sumado a la pobre luz que iluminaba la estancia, daba la sensación de ser una pequeña ratonera. Una ratonera con una barra de madera desgastada a la derecha tras la que se podía encontrar a una robusta mujer, de edad avanzada, unos 50 años, que siempre solía llevar una camiseta con un exuberante escote, y el resto no se veía ya que siempre usaba un delantal ya desgastado por el uso. Frente a la barra se podían encontrar varios taburetes, la mayoría de ellos vacíos, del mismo color oscuro que el resto del bar. A la izquierda se podían encontrar unas pequeñas mesas circulares apelotonadas, dejando en medio un gran espacio vacío. Pegado a la pared derecha, había colgada una diana con dardos, la cual solo se usaba en momentos especiales, como cumpleaños o celebraciones de peso. Por último, se podían apreciar unos grandes altavoces en la parte superior de las esquinas.

Cuando Link llegó nadie siquiera le dirigió la vista. Sólo un gordo gato grisáceo, que tras posar una mirada de desinterés en él, bostezó enseñando sus afilados dientes y se repanchingó en un cojín que había en un lado apartado de la barra. El leve rumor que levantaban un par de personas sentadas en una mesa apartada no cedió tras oír la campanita de la entrada, ya que probablemente ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que alguien había entrado. Y eso le gustaba a Link, el poder pasar desapercibido, sin miradas que lo juzgasen ni falsas sonrisas.

Miró la barra y vio a un joven de pelo castaño apoyado sobre sus codos y la cabeza apoyada sobre sus puños cerrados, leyendo concentrado un periódico. El joven no tendría mayor edad que la de Link, pero su semblante serio y sus gafas bien podían darle un par de años más. Cuando Link lo vio se acercó por detrás, y observó desinteresadamente la página que leía el chico por encima de su cabeza. Al ver el tema sobre el que estaba leyendo sonrió, le dio una colleja, moviéndole las gafas hacia delante por el puente de la nariz, y a continuación se dejó caer en el taburete de al lado.

– ¡Hey! ¿Quién ha si…? – Se quejó el chico dándose la vuelta mientras se colocaba las gafas. Cuando vio a Link sentado a su lado bufó. – Ah, Link… yo también me alegro de verte.

– Vamos Shad, ¿qué diablos haces mirando la sección de Bolsa? Si no tienes ni para un café. –Preguntó Link con una modesta sonrisa, que se agrandó al ver la cara que ponía el moreno.

– Más le vale que tenga para un café, de lo contrario le echaré de aquí a patadas. – Intervino la corpulenta mujer que andaba tras la barra. Llevaba un vaso de cristal en una mano y en la otra una gamuza con la que sacaba brillo al primero. – ¿Qué quieres, chico? – Preguntó a Link.

– ¡Oye! ¡Que para un café sí que tengo! – Se quejó Shad, ligeramente indignado.

– Ponme una cerveza sin, Telma. Hoy ha sido… un día duro. – Respondió ignorando las quejas de Shad. Y tras decir eso apoyó sus brazos en la barra y hundió la cabeza entre ellos. Para un día tan estresante como ese, lo mejor sería un Whisky o algo de graduación similar, pero tenía que conducir, así que como buen samaritano que era, se conformó con una cerveza.

– Oh sí, debe ser estresante ir arrastrando el culo de banco en banco. O subiéndote en la moto, forzando el límite, hasta que un día te metan una multa que se te caiga el pelo. – Argumentó Shad tomándose una más que merecida venganza.

Los hombros de Link se movieron unos centímetros, suspirando. – Oh, Shad... cállate. – Su voz sonó amortiguada ya que su cabeza todavía seguía bajo sus brazos, ni siquiera se esforzó en mirarlo. – Fue un día asquerosamente estresante. Ah, y por cierto, tengo curro, no como otros que viven de lo que trabaja su novia. – Dijo levantando la cabeza para mirar a Shad con malicia.

– ¡Serás…! – Empezó a decir Shad indignado, pero fue interrumpido por Telma.

– ¿Y en qué se supone que estás metido, chico? – Preguntó sirviéndole una jarra con un espumoso líquido dorado.

– Pues resulta que Auru se ha retirado, supongo que se encargará del orfanato después de lo que le pasó a Rusl… – Comentó con pesar mientras observaba como las burbujas de su bebida iban subiendo a la superficie. De pronto la atmósfera se volvió más pesada. Suspiró con resignación, cogió la jarra y le dio un profundo trago. Después la dejó de golpe en la barra. – No era de eso de lo que estábamos hablando. La cosa es que ahora soy el chófer barra criado de la hija de los Hyrule.

– Hahaha, ¿de los Hyrule? ¿Tú? Pero si tienes menos modales que chimpancé. – Se burló Shad. Link le miró con despreció y le eructó en la cara a modo de respuesta. – ¿Veis? Es un cerdo. – Se quejó Shad aireando el espacio con la mano. – Mañana mismo te echarán...

– Gracias por los ánimos, cerebrito. – Respondió Link irónicamente. – Con amigos como tú, ¿quién quiere enemigos?

– No, idiota. No es por eso. – Dijo Shad, con paciencia mientras le pasaba el periódico que había estado ojeando. – ¿Ves? – Dijo señalando varios puntos de la hoja.

Link observó con atención. Lo primero que le señaló Shad era un gráfico de barra en el que la barra caía de forma muy ligera, casi parecía que se mantuviese recta. Después siguió con la mirada el dedo de su amigo hasta un titular que decía "Los Twili entran en bolsa". – Em… Shad, ¿qué se supone que tengo que ver? – Preguntó Link descolocado. – La gráfica cae un poquito, y los Twili… ni los conozco, ¿quiénes son?

Shad rodó los ojos. – A ver, tarugo. La bolsa es como un juego, realmente no importa los datos objetivos que haya, la gente se basa por intuiciones, no quieren arriesgarse a perder de golpe su dinero así que cuando ven que la cosa puede empeorar, se guían en especulaciones y venden o compran acciones. Suena estúpido, pero la mayoría de las grandes caídas de las empresas es por culpa de eso y no de problemas reales. – Explicó Shad tratando de que Link lo fuera pillando. – No importa que la caída sea leve en datos reales, probablemente caigan varios puntos.

– Entiendo… – Dijo Link entrelazando los dedos y apoyando la barbilla en ellos. – Pero, igualmente, los Hyrule tienen el monopolio de la Bolsa, ¿no? ¿Qué importa que pierdan un poco?

– Ahí está el segundo punto, los Twili son una grandísima empresa extranjera que tiene el monopolio absoluto de su país. Y ahora resulta que han entrado aquí. Algunos dicen que pretenden hacerse con el control de la bolsa y unir la economía de ambos lugares.

– ¿Algunos dicen? Ah... Especulan… – Dijo Link mirando con seriedad a su amigo.

Shad asintió, dándole la razón. Poco a poco lo iba entendiendo. – En resumidas cuentas, mañana a primera hora, los Hyrule habrán perdido la Trifuerza del Poder.

Link se quedó mirando al frente, intentando descifrar algo en el aire. Se giró hacia Shad. – Eres muy listo. – Shad se quedó pasmado. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba sorprendido de que Link hubiese halagado a alguien, contento por haber sido a él, y ligeramente ofendido por haberlo dicho como si hasta ahora solo fuese un idiota.

Link acabó su jarra y se puso de pie. – Bueno, me voy. – Dejó unas monedas en la barra, quizá algo más de lo que costaba la jarra, y se encaminó a la puerta con una sonrisa torcida. – Mañana será un día interesante.

– Cuídate, chico. – Dijo Telma mientras el susodicho cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y la cerraba tras de sí. Después miró a Shad y le susurró. – ¿No se te olvida decirle algo?

Shad salió del trance y salió a la entrada con rapidez. – ¡Link! – Le buscó con la mirada y lo encontró ya subido en la moto y con el casco puesto. Al oír su nombre se subió la visera. – Recuerda que mañana es el cumple de Ashei. No te olvides de traerle algo.

Link asintió y se preparó para salir y arrancó el motor. – Ah, y otra cosa Link. – Dijo con la voz más alta, para hacerse oír. – Tráete a alguien. –Después formuló una sonrisa pícara y añadió. – Sabes que Ilia se muere por ir contigo.

A través de la visera Shad pudo ver como Link le dedicaba una mirada de odio y después daba gas a la moto, perdiéndose por las calles.

* * *

Una fría brisa corría por las calles. El cielo estaba cubierto de grandes nubes, pero por pequeños huecos aún podían distinguirse trazos del cielo despejado. Seguía siendo de un profundo azul oscuro excepto por el este, donde ya mostraba un color rosáceo que iba volviéndose naranja progresivamente. Las farolas todavía iluminaban las calles, ya que las sombras de los edificios no dejaban pasar los tímidos rayos que el sol irradiaba aún sin ser visible. El tráfico poco a poco empezaba a crecer. Las panaderías ya empezaban a tener actividad aunque estuvieran cerradas. La ciudad estaba despertando.

A las afueras de la ciudad, lejos del centro financiero plagado de edificios y los barrios pobres con sus minúsculos pisos, se extendía una pequeña urbanización. En ella había pocas viviendas, pero cada una de ellas tenía más terreno que cualquier bloque que se encontrase en la ciudad. Era un lugar reservado para gente de prestigio. Lejos de las tiendas, del tráfico, del ruido. Era el lugar perfecto para descansar, para vivir sin preocupaciones. Los ricos tenían empleados que iban a buscar la compra o si no se la traían desde las mismas tiendas. No, allí no se encontrarían tiendas. Sólo grandes mansiones con largos y verdes jardines, cada una de ellas protegida por grandes muros de hormigón y vallas metálicas, además de estar custodiada por empresas de seguridad.

Una de las mansiones era especialmente elegante. Su fachada estaba compuesta por antiguas piedras, al estilo medieval europeo. Tenía tres plantas, cada una de ellas con sus respectivas ventanas y balcones. Uno de los balcones tenía las cortinas echadas, por lo que aunque la puerta de cristal que lo cerraba estuviese abierta, el sol no pasaría.

La habitación era enorme. Además del balcón, la luz podría entrar por otro gran ventanal. En la pared opuesta a la ventana podían encontrarse dos puertas de madera, pintadas de blanco. La primera era para salir al pasillo, y la segunda daba lugar a un gran armario con vestidor. A la derecha había una gran cama con un enorme cabecero de madera pulida y sábanas blancas. Junto a ella se encontraba una pequeña mesita de noche con un despertador encima. A la izquierda había un elegante escritorio en el que había varias carpetillas pulcramente ordenadas y un sencillo flexo de aluminio. Al lado del escritorio había una puerta más, ésta conectaba la habitación con un La habitación estaba prácticamente vacía, como si se hubiese hecho una limpia y se hubiesen tirado la mayoría de las cosas.

Un sonido estridente comenzó a sonar en el despertador cuando justo marcaba las 7 de la mañana. Entre las sábanas un bulto comenzó a moverse de forma errante, tratando de palpar con una mano la fuente de tan desagradable sonido. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el sonido se iba haciendo más fuerte. La chica finalmente se levantó con un profundo gemido y le dio un golpe al despertador, haciendo que se silenciase al momento. De nuevo se dejó caer en la cama, apoyando la cabeza con la almohada, eso sí, esta vez dejó los ojos abiertos.

Hizo un planning mental de todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día y tras suspirar con pesar se incorporó. Lo peor es que tenía que ir a por unos papeles sin importancia a la gestoría y ésta estaba llena de gente a menos que fuera a primera hora, ya que por mucho dinero que tenga, una cola no deja de ser una cola, y si se colase la gente podría volverse loca.

Finalmente se levantó de la cama, corrió las cortinas y fue directa al baño a ducharse. Cuando salió cogió dos toallas, una grande para su cuerpo y otra más pequeña que envolvió su larga cabellera marrón para que fuera secando. Mientras se secaba fue al vestidor para elegir la ropa. Mirando por la ventana vio que empezaban a caer unos copos blancos, comenzaba a nevar. Tras ponerse su ropa interior, terminó de escurrirse el pelo frotándolo con la toalla, cogió un jersey de cuello alto color crema y se lo puso, notando al instante el calor que daba la prenda. Después fue al apartado de pantalones y eligió unos largos y negros, bastante ajustados. En el caso de ella tampoco importaba, tenía una figura esbelta y estilosa, por lo que podía lucir perfectamente esos pantalones. Por último, se puso sus tacones negros y salió a desayunar.

Cuando salió a la calle una oleada de aire frío la llenó por completo, y no pudo evitar encogerse un poco. Por suerte, esta vez sí, el coche estaba dentro de la parcela, y las rejas abiertas. Junto al coche estaba Link, el chófer. El chico la miraba con una extraña pero sincera sonrisa, por lo que no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

– Buenos días. Se te ve contento. – Dijo ella mientras Link le abría la puerta caballerosamente. Le intrigaba su comportamiento. Ayer había mostrado poder ser un imbécil sin remedio, y sin embargo hoy parecía feliz y amable.

– Lo estoy, Zelda. Hoy va a ser un día interesante. – Respondió él. Zelda no pudo dejar pasar que la había llamado por su nombre, pero no lo dijo, en cambio se montó en su asiento.

Link rodeó el coche y se sentó en el hueco del conductor. Puso el contacto y encendió el motor. "Tan suave como siempre" pensó. Después salió despacio de la parcela y tras ver como las verjas se cerraban automáticamente por el retrovisor preguntó. – ¿Adónde vamos?

– A la gestoría, vayamos antes de que se llene de gente. – Y tras decir eso apoyó su cabeza contra la ventanilla y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Como aún era temprano, apenas había tráfico, por lo que Link se dio el lujo de apretar un poco más el acelerador, rebasando ligeramente el límite establecido sin darse cuenta. Cuando por fin lo notó redujo un poco el ritmo y miró a través del retrovisor para encarar la reprimenda que seguramente se llevaría. Pero en su lugar se encontró a la joven heredera dormida. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa, que pronto borró de su semblante tras ver que el pelo de ella aún seguía mojado. "Estúpida, hasta los ricos pueden pescar un resfriado" dijo para sí, y tras examinar el panel de control que tenía delante pulsó un botón que activó la calefacción en la parte trasera.

Zelda, que aún seguía despierta, abrió un ojo al notar que le llegaba una corriente cálida de aire. Miró adelante y cruzó su mirada con la de Link a través del espejo, que rápidamente la apartó y volvió a fijarla en la carretera. – Gracias, hacía frío. – Dijo en voz baja, pero Link lo oyó, ya que pudo ver su bonita sonrisa a través del espejo. De nuevo volvió a recostarse contra la puerta y en esta ocasión sí se quedó dormida. Según iba llegando a su destino, las palabras de Zelda resonaron en su cabeza, "hacía frío". La cara de Link se transformó en una mueca desagradable y apretó con fuerza el volante. Sus nudillos se habrían visto blancos de no ser porque los guantes lo tapaban.

La visita al gestor fue más rápida de lo esperado, cuando llegaron no había nadie, por lo que pudo arreglar los papeles en menos de media hora, ahora sólo tenía que llevarlos al despacho de su padre. Lo malo fue que para cuando salió de allí, ya eran entradas las ocho y media. La ciudad había despertado. El viaje desde la gestoría al edificio de los Hyrule fue igual de largo que el realizado anteriormente. Pese a que la distancia era la misma, el tráfico era mucho mayor, por lo que no hubo más remedio que esperar con paciencia. En esta ocasión no hubo conversación. Por algún motivo, Zelda notó como la atmósfera había cambiado, Link se veía bastante molesto, pero prefirió no hacer preguntas.

* * *

Una mujer de piel oscura y rasgos exóticos se levantó de su asiento. Sus cabellos naranjas hacían un peculiar contraste con su piel, que junto a sus ojos también naranjas, le daban un aspecto salvaje, hermoso pero salvaje. Junto a ella, un hombre calvo, nariz ancha, la misma pigmentación en la piel que ella y una gran corpulencia se quedó mirando al hombre que tenían delante. Se encontraban en el despacho del presidente Hyrule, el cual no tenía muy buen aspecto. Estaba pálido y con grandes ojeras, pero lo peor era la sensación que transmitía. Era una sensación de derrota.

– No crea que esto ha acabado aquí, señor Hyrule. – Dijo la mujer con un exótico acento. – Esto solo es el primer paso. – Y tras decir eso se encaminó a la puerta. Tras ver que el hombre calvo no se movía giró levemente su cabeza. – Zant, ya hemos terminado.

El calvo se dio por aludido y se levantó de la silla perezosamente, ofreciéndole la mano al presidente como un acto puramente de cortesía, sin amabilidad alguna. El viejo no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie y corresponder el apretón de manos. Así eran las cosas en los negocios, no se pueden descuidar las apariencias. – Nos vemos. – Dijo el calvo con voz profunda, y siguió a la mujer del pelo naranja hasta la puerta, cerrándola cortésmente tras salir.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, el presidente se dejó caer en su asiento con abatimiento. Estaba perdiendo la guerra. Una guerra que le había pillado por sorpresa, una guerra que ni sus mejores asesores habían previsto, una guerra en la que tenía todas las de perder. Lo cierto es que todo ese asunto ya le estaba empezando a trastocar la salud. Aquella misma noche había tenido un mal presentimiento y se había quedado allí preparando unos proyectos. Y justo a las ocho en punto llegan esos dos personajes a declararle la guerra. Sin duda le estaba quitando años de vida.

Un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta, el viejo presidente se incorporó rápidamente intentando ocultar su mal aspecto, cosa que quizá un cualquiera podría notar, por desgracia para él, quien lo venía a visitar no era "un cualquiera".

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a su hija, su joven y prometedora heredera. Venía con una carpeta negra entre sus brazos y una ligera sonrisa, estaba de buen humor. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció nada más ver a su padre. – Padre, ¿qué ocurre? – Dijo preocupada, viendo el aspecto cansado de su padre.

– No es nada, hija. Sólo me quedé mirando unos archivos anoche. – Trató de decir con una más que forzada sonrisa.

– Padre, me he cruzado con dos personas en el ascensor, y me han saludado y hablado por mi nombre, es obvio que venían de hablar contigo. ¿Qué pasa? – Certera como siempre, no se le escapaba una. El presidente no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de orgullo al ver la mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo su hija. No podía seguir ocultándoselo, además, se daría cuenta de un momento a otro.

– Zelda, esos eran Zant y Midna Twili, los dueños del imperio Twili. – Explicó su padre con el semblante serio, el que sólo usaba para negocios.

Los ojos de Zelda se abrieron con sorpresa. Se llevó la mano a la boca y se palpó los labios mientras pensaba. – Twili… son nuestros competidores, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, mientras tengamos el monopolio de la Trifuerza no debemos preocuparnos por ellos. Somos inalcanzables en nuestra posición.

El viejo presidente se recostó sobre su asiento y tosió con fuerza. Zelda no pudo evitar preocuparse. –Verás, hija. Acabamos de perder la Trifuerza del Poder. Ya no tenemos el monopolio, ahora ellos controlan esa parte.

– Eh… ¿qué…? –Fue como si le callera encima un jarro de agua fría. Una sensación de vértigo invadió. Las piernas le temblaron y tuvo que sentarse en el asiento que estaba enfrente de su padre para no caer al suelo. Su cara se había puesto blanca, simplemente no creía que algo así pasara. Era cierto que su padre no le dejaba inmiscuirse en los asuntos concernientes a la empresa, pero ella en el fondo confiaba en él. Siempre había estado en la cima, la sensación que transmitía era de fuerza, de poder, de valor… de seguridad. En cambio, el pobre hombre que tenía en frente era un hombre rendido, un hombre destrozado. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, y tuvo que toser ligeramente para poder recomponer su voz. Era cierto que su padre parecía más frágil desde hace un tiempo, pero, ¿cómo una empresa desconocida, y encima extranjera, había conseguido hacer tambalearse al gigante financiero? Había algo que no encajaba. – Pero… ¿Cómo? – Enfrentó duramente a su padre, su mirada ahora era resolutiva. – ¿Cómo lo han logrado?

El presidente apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla y miró a su hija. – Verás, desde hace un tiempo hemos estado pasando por momentos difíciles. No teníamos demasiado capital y necesitábamos efectivos, para poder invertir y recuperarnos. – Por un momento, volvió a sentir a su padre en los viejos tiempos, el genio de los negocios. –Así que vendimos nuestras acciones a pequeñas empresas. Nos aseguramos de que fuesen pequeñas empresas para que en un futuro pudiéramos recomprarlas… en problema ha sido que la empresa Twili ha conseguido datos confidenciales de la empresa y compró todas esas pequeñas empresas por precios desorbitados, también compró al resto de la competencia, y nos hemos visto esta mañana con todo el mercado en nuestra compra. – Cuando terminó de explicarlo volvió a ser aquel anciano derrotado que se dejaba caer en el asiento.

Zelda negó con la cabeza. – No, pero no lo entiendo. No encaja. ¿De dónde sacaron toda esa información? ¿Cómo reunieron tantísimo dinero como para comprar el mercado?

– No lo sé, hija… no lo sé. – Se veía débil. Siempre había tenido el control de la situación, siempre seguro de todo, pero en este momento había cosas que escapaban de su alcance, era demasiado para él. Miró a su hija. Su cara era de pánico, de inseguridad. Como si estuviera en una cueva y el techo empezase a resquebrajarse… No, eso no lo podía permitir. – Zelda, tengo que pedirte algo de vital importancia. Debes ir a la sede de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría y llevar estos papeles, es en lo que estuve trabajando estos días por la noche. Podría asegurarnos la legitimidad de esa Trifuerza.

Zelda miró sorprendido a su padre. Estaba confiando en ella. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin confiaba en ella. Por fin delegaba parte de sus responsabilidades. Si ellos dos se unían podrían hacer frente a los Twili, es más, podrían recuperar la Trifuerza perdida. – Sí, padre. – Y con un aire decidido, cogió los papeles y salió del despacho.

El presidente sonrió para sí. – Aún no hemos perdido.

* * *

**Sí, ya volví. No sé si tardé mucho o poco, pero no encontraba las ganas para seguir, aunque tuviera ya las cosas claras para continuar. A este capítulo quise darle un poco de dramatismo, ya sabeis, si le meto triste ahora después puedo meterle algo más romántico... así que sí, el siguiente capítulo será puro Zelink xP Es más, me gustaría que una parte fuera un songfic, para la parte de la fiesta y tal. Luego, quizá soy algo cansino con las descripciones, yo las considero algo difícil y necesario, y creo que si pongo pocas me quedará vacío, aunque quizá me haya pasado x.x Además, yo al ser de Madrid tengo facilidad para describir las grandes ciudades, me parece algo sencillo ya que lo vivo todos los días jajaja. Pero a lo que iba, creo que se hizo pesado... por eso corté el capítulo un poco al final, el resto lo pondré al capítulo siguiente mejor, ok? En fin, sería un detalle que dejaseis reviews si lo leéis, me haría ilusión.**

**No sé cuando volveré a actualizar ya que mañana empiezo la uni y no tendré tiempo ni para caerme muerto. Pero seguro que al estar ocupado se me ocurrirán nuevas historias, así que tened paciencia jajaja, por lo pronto el próximo capítulo ya tengo pensado como será, es más, al haber partido el capítulo para que no fuera tan largo ya tengo parte del siguiente escrito jajaja.**

**Eso es todo, una vez más, gracias por leer.**


	3. Compras

**Compras**

Link se encontraba en la entrada, apoyado en el capó del coche. Juntó sus manos y las puso frente a su boca, para intentar calentarlas. Según Shad, hoy mismo tenía que caer una de las Trifuerzas, era el principio del fin, la caída del imperio Hyrule. Se moría de ganas de ver la cara de la "princesa". Cuando la vio salir del ascensor con ese aire desafiante, vació los pulmones. Imponía. Pero rápidamente formó una sonrisa torcida y ladeó la cabeza.

– ¿Todo bien, Zelda? – Preguntó con fingida inocencia. Quería oírlo salir de su boca.

– No, pero tenemos cosas que hacer. Vamos, tenemos que ir a la sede de la Sabiduría. – Dijo ella sin darle tiempo a él a abrirle la puerta. Link la miró sorprendido, pero rápidamente entró en el coche y puso el contacto.

Cuando arrancó el coche y se puso en movimiento, vio como Zelda abría la carpeta y le echaba un vistazo. – Las cosas se han puesto complicadas, ¿eh? – Dijo intentando pincharla.

– Así es… hemos… perdido el monopolio. –Concedió ella seria, sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

– Oh… que cosas… – Dijo tratando de sonar sorprendido, y por supuesto, fallando estrepitosamente. Una sutil sonrisa asomaba por su rostro.

– Sí, oh. – Contestó Zelda pasando de página. La sonrisa de Link se agrandó y se le escapó una pequeña carcajada, cosa que lamentó al instante. La mirada de Zelda se fijó de golpe en el chico. Era una mirada de furia, de incredulidad, pero sobretodo desafiante. – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– Nada. Al fin el karma actúa. – Link trató de sonar despreocupado, pero se notaba un timbre de regodeo en su voz.

– ¿Karma? – Repitió con incredulidad. – ¿Te parece bien? ¿No sabes lo que se viene encima? ¿No sabes lo necesaria que es la estabilidad en los mercados?

– ¿Mercados? ¿Crees que todo el mundo invierte? ¿Qué todos pueden perder el dinero con esas cosas?

– No es solo eso, ignorante. – Necesitaba liberar tensión, y el zoquete de su chófer podía ayudar, o eso pensaba, por lo pronto intentó atacar con lo que sabía que le afectaría. – La ciudad necesita estabilidad. Sino los precios podrían dispararse, subir los alimentos. Y, ¿quién sabe qué política usarán los Twili?, podría ser mala para la gente corriente.

Link dejó de mirar la carretera y fijó una terrible mirada por el retrovisor. Era extraño ver como unos ojos tan bonitos podían transmitir tanto odio. – ¿Qué sabrás tú de la gente corriente? Oculta entre tus sábanas de tu gran mansión. No sabes nada. Ni tú ni ninguno de los tuyos, nadie se preocupa por la gente corriente.

Zelda se achantó por un momento, no se esperaba esa respuesta. – La política de mi padre piensa en todos. Desde la base hasta la cima. No tiene sentido lo que dices.

– Tu padre es una sanguijuela para la sociedad, robando a los pobres y haciendo grandes edificios, fiestas y todas esas estupi… – Estaba diciendo, pero fue interrumpido.

– ¡Te prohíbo que hables así de mi padre, es una grandísima persona! – Gritó con rabia, una cosa era culpar al sistema, pero, ¿a su padre? Eso ya era demasiado. Se incorporó e introdujo la cabeza por la ventanilla que separaba el lugar de conducción de los asientos y se puso a la altura de Link. – Ha hecho más por este pueblo que ningún otro. Gracias a él la gente puede vivir dignamente.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Link apartó la mirada del frente y encaró a Zelda, quedando su cara a escasos centímetros de los de ella. – ¿Eso crees? Quizá necesites una dosis de realidad. – Respondió calmadamente.

Link apretó con fuerza el acelerador, haciendo que Zelda cayera hacia atrás de nuevo. – ¡Hey!, ¿qué haces? – Se quejó Zelda, entonces miró por la ventanilla y vio como el chico conducía a toda velocidad, esquivando coches con gran maestría. Pasó el desvío que llevaba a la sede, por lo que frunció el ceño. – ¿Adónde vamos? – Pero Link no respondió, había puesto todos sus sentidos en la carretera.

Salió de la autopista y comenzó a callejear por la ciudad, acercándose a los barrios pobres. A medida que se iban acercando, las calles iban estando más sucias, más descuidadas. Gente mendigaba por las esquinas, con unas caras sucias y negras, llenas de arrugas. Era obvio que dormían en la calle. Zelda observaba con lástima desde la ventana. Se apoyó en el respaldo y se sujetó el mentón con el puño, pensativa, aquello no estaba bien, ella no conocía esa faceta de la ciudad. De pronto Link frenó el coche, quitó el contacto y se bajó. Antes de cerrar la puerta se dio la vuelta. – Sal, ahora empieza lo bueno.

* * *

Cuando Zelda se bajó del coche se vio enfrente de un edificio viejo y destartalado. A su alrededor había unas verjas de hierro forjado, solo que estaban oxidadas y rotas. – Casi como las de tu casa, ¿no? – Comentó Link con ironía.

Zelda no entendía, "¿por qué me trae a este edificio abandonado?", pasando por alto que al lado de la verja había un portero. Link siguió avanzando, entrando por la desaliñada puerta y avanzando por el patio, hecho de hormigón. Pero en vez de dirigirse a la entrada, fue a la izquierda, donde se erguían unos muros llenos de pintadas. Rodeándolos entró por un hueco entre ellos. Zelda lo siguió.

Cuando entró no dio crédito a lo que veía. Era una cancha de baloncesto, si le ponías imaginación, claro. El lugar estaba destrozado, en unas condiciones pésimas, pero sin embargo había niños corriendo con una desgastada pelota de baloncesto. Los niños estaban limpios y parecían felices. Podrían pasar por niños normales de no ser por los harapos que vestían.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia pararon el juego y vinieron corriendo a su encuentro. Al de Link, realmente. – Link, has venido. – Dijo un niño de pelo moreno, con una gran sonrisa Abrazó a Link por la cintura. El chico se agachó y le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

Zelda veía la escena con curiosidad. "Link, ¿eh? Podía habérmelo dicho" pensó ella. El chico parecía contento al verlos, y ellos más aún de verlo a él. Los chicos le contaban sus progresos del día, gesticulando en exceso y arrancándole a Link unas sonoras carcajadas. Sin duda parecía como el hermano mayor de todos ellos. Zelda también reparó en un chico con el pelo rubio, que se mantenía un poco a distancia, con un semblante serio, pero mirando a Link con admiración.

– Bueno chicos, os presento a Zelda. – Dijo Link, presentando a su acompañante. Los niños se reunieron a su alrededor con curiosidad.

Uno de los niños bajó la vista y dijo en voz baja. – Es muy guapa. – Una niña que estaba cerca se acercó más todavía. – Huele muy bien.

Zelda no pudo sino sentirse cohibida. Nunca había recibido halagos tan directos. Y al ser de niños que no tenían nada podía asegurar que sus palabras eran sinceras. Se acuclilló y comenzó a hablar con ellos.

A cierta distancia, Link observaba como la chica manejaba la situación. Como bromeaba con ellos, como cogía un mechón de su pelo y se lo enseñaba a la niña, quedando ella asombrada por el suave tacto. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al verlo. Esperaba que no supiera manejar a esos niños tan rudos y directos, pero lo hacía bastante bien. Se le daban bien los niños, y las sonrisas con las que correspondía a los niños eran sin duda preciosas. – Oye, ¿es tu novia? – Preguntó el chico rubio al lado de Link. No había notado su presencia. – Se te cae la baba al verla.

– Hahaha, no Colin, no es mi novia. – Rio Link ante la observación del chico. Era muy observador. – Es una princesa. – El chico le miró con asombro, pero cuando volvió a replicar notó como la mano de Link se posaba en su cabeza y le revolvía el pelo. – En fin. – Continuó. – Tenemos que irnos.

Link se acercó a Zelda, y tras un sinfín de quejas por parte de los niños, finalmente se despidió de ellos. – Son unos niños fantásticos. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se recogía un mechón de pelo y lo acomodaba tras su oreja.

– Sí que lo son. Ven ahora te presentaré al director. – Dijo Link. Zelda intuyó que debía de ser un colegio.

Cuando volvieron a la entrada, Zelda reparó en un cartel que había sobre la puerta. "Orfanato Kokiri". – Son… ¿huérfanos? – Susurró Zelda. Los ojos se le empañaron ligeramente.

– Así es.

– Por eso… la cara del niño rubio… – Continuó ella. Ahora todo encajaba. Mientras, seguía a Link por el interior del edificio, entrando en la zona de secretaría, donde estaba el despacho del director.

– No. – Explicó él. – Colin era el hijo de Rusl, el director. Lo asesinaron unas bandas callejeras hace un mes.

La respiración de Zelda se entrecortaba, era demasiado para ella. Pero cuando Link entró en el despacho oyó una voz que le resultaba familiar.

– Link, cuanto tiempo sin verte. –Dijo con alegría, pero de pronto se quedó callado cuando vio a Zelda. – Señorita… – Susurró. Después se volteó hacia Link. – ¿Por qué la has traído?

– Sólo vengo a que vea las grandes obras de su padre, Auru.

– Estúpido, el señor Hyrule es una gran persona, no te atrevas a mancillar…

– Y entonces, ¿por qué todo está todo tan... mal? ¿Cómo permite que haya niños viviendo en estas condiciones? – Interrumpió Zelda, mirando a la nada. – ¿Tan grande es mi padre, que no puede cuidar de unos niños? – La respuesta sorprendió a ambos hombres de la sala, los dos la miraban con asombro. – Además, aquí hace frío.

– Mmm… no hay calefacción. – Carraspeó Link. De pronto, Zelda recordó la escena que tuvo esa misma mañana en el coche. Hasta allí tenía calefacción, aunque fuera solo para secarse el pelo. Ahora entendía la reacción de Link más tarde. Lo hizo por ella por instinto, pero después había reparado en lo absurdo de la situación.

Eso ya era demasiado para ella. Salió corriendo del despacho y fue al coche, después se encerró en el asiento trasero y se derrumbó. Y lloró. Lloró por su padre, lloró por las mentiras, lloró por el sistema, lloró por los sentimientos de Link, pero sobretodo, lloró por los niños, que después de haberlo perdido todo, vivían en esa precaria situación y aún mantenían una sonrisa en los labios.

En el despacho del director reinó un silencio prudencial, que Auru rompió.

– Eres estúpido, Link. – Le reprochó. – No debiste traerla aquí.

– ¿Y dejar que siga en su burbuja de "todo va bien"? Tiene que conocer la realidad. – Respondió Link. – Siempre la habéis tenido entre algodones, y ahora tendrá que ser la jefa. No debe ser tan ignorante.

– Pero hay momentos para todo. – Explicó Auru. –Acaba de perder su estabilidad, su padre se derrumba, y a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa que mostrarle esto. Tienes la capacidad emocional de un ladrillo.

Link se sintió fatal en ese momento, el viejo tenía razón. La había forzado demasiado. Estaba enfadado, pero ella no era la culpable. Ella no era la razón por la que esos niños vivieran así, por la que Rusl hubiese aparecido tirado en la calle con tres navajazos. Él la había culpado por algo que no había hecho. Era despreciable.

– Lo siento. – Dijo, y tras ello se fue por la puerta, siguiendo a paso lento el camino que la chica había recorrido hacía un minuto.

El despacho se quedó en silencio. Auru miró por la desvalijada ventana como Link caminaba hacia la salida, cabizbajo. Entonces sonó el teléfono.

Tras sonar una vez más, contestó. – Orfanato Kokiri, ¿quién es?

Una voz grave sonó a través del auricular, metálica, rota. – Auru, ¿todo bien? – El absurdo intento de parecer amigable sólo consiguió hacer que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

* * *

Cuando llegó al coche se encontró a Zelda sentada con las manos tapándole la cara. Tenía pequeños espasmos, por lo que pudo suponer que estaba llorando. "Mierda" pensó él. Entró por la puerta de al lado y se sentó junto a ella. – Oye, no te preocupes. No es culpa tuya. – Trató de consolarla.

– Soy tan… tonta. – Sollozó ella. – Hablando de la gente corriente, del bienestar de todos… que ignorante soy.

– Venga, venga, que no es para tanto. – Dijo quitándole hierro al asunto. – Además, no todos son penas. Los pobres también sabemos divertirnos, ¿acaso no viste las sonrisas en sus rostros? – Zelda esbozó una débil sonrisa. Link sonrió ante lo logrado y de pronto recordó algo – Oye, esta noche es el cumple de una amiga, se hará una fiesta y quiero que vengas conmigo ¿Qué te parece? – Le propuso Link, al segundo pensó en lo que acababa de decir. Había vuelto a dejarse llevar por un impulso. "Idiota" se reprochó a sí mismo.

– ¿Yo? No sé… seguro que doy el cante. No sé cómo son vuestras fiestas. –Pensó aún con la cabeza agachada. – No, mejor no, Link… gracias de todas formas.

Link se bajó del coche y fue danzando hacia el sitio del conductor. Arrancó el coche y la miró a través del espejo con una sonrisa juguetona. – Ponte el cinturón, princesa.

Zelda miró a Link con expectación, no entendía nada. – ¿Por? ¿Adónde vamos? – Preguntó pesadamente.

– Nos vamos de compras. – Dijo el con naturalidad. – No querrás ir a la fiesta de esta noche con un Chanel.

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban perdidos en un centro comercial. Era un grandísimo edificio de tres plantas llenas de tiendas, y pasillos repletos de personas. Cada uno de los pisos tenía grandes terrazas que daban a los anchos pasillos principales, de no ser porque estaba cubierto, podría parecer que era una ciudad en miniatura.

En ese lugar se podía encontrar de todo, desde tiendas de ropa a heladerías, pasando por ferreterías, restaurantes, zapaterías, tiendas de bricolaje, de videojuegos. Si una persona se quedara encerrada dentro podría subsistir por más de un año.

La gente paseaba por los bulliciosos bulevares del lugar. Algunos se paraban frente a los escaparates a ver los productos, otros entraban en las tiendas para comprar o simplemente comprobar la calidad de los productos. También podían encontrarse parejas felices dadas de la mano, charlando. Amigos tratando de decidir en qué tienda querían entrar. Jóvenes paseando, que metiendo la muñeca por el asa, lograban cargar hasta cinco bolsas cargadas de productos comprados recientemente, principalmente ropa. Familias haciendo cola en las entradas de los restaurantes, esperando a que alguno de los clientes terminara y dejase una mesa libre.

Zelda no daba crédito a lo que veía. Siempre había comprado por catálogo cualquier producto, claro que si se trataba de ropa, venía un sastre a casa para hacerle la ropa a medida, o si no iba a las mejores tiendas del centro de la ciudad que, por sus altos precios, solían estar vacías y de esa forma recibía un trato más personal. Pero esto era distinto. Cientos de personas poblaban ese lugar.

Para llegar allí, habían tenido que luchar arduamente para encontrar una plaza de aparcamiento en el infernal parking subterráneo del lugar, lo que había conseguido frustrar a su chófer en un total de siete ocasiones gritando cosas como "por ahí ya había pasado y no había hueco" o "ese desgraciado me acaba de quitar donde yo lo iba a poner". Por suerte, gracias a la paciencia y frialdad lograda por los negocios, además de una fantástica vista, Zelda encontró un lugar apartado, cerca de una columna. Con la cantidad de automóviles que había en el lugar ya se podía esbozar el número de clientes que debería haber dentro, pero aun así, esto había superado cualquier suposición que Zelda hubiese hecho.

– Esto es… tremendo. – Consiguió articular ella mirando a todas partes.

Link la miró extrañado. – Tampoco es para tanto, ¿acaso nunca antes habías ido a un centro comercial?

– Mmm… no. No que yo recuerde al menos, en casa siempre… – Después de pensar prefirió callarse, seguro que Link se reiría de ella si le dijera que un sastre venía a su casa.

El chico la miró extrañado y simplemente lo dejó pasar. –Bueno, vamos a por lo que hemos venido. – Dijo empezando a caminar entre el río de gente que pasaba a su alrededor.

Zelda vio cómo él se alejaba y la gente empezaba a interponerse entre ellos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico había desaparecido. – Hey, ¡Link! – Gritó ella en la multitud intentando hacerse oír, sin demasiado éxito. Por un momento se sintió peligrosamente vulnerable. Estaba sola, entre esa marabunta de gente, nadie que la conociera. De toda la vida ella siempre había estado con alguien, ya fueran sus asistentes, Auru o cualquiera de los trabajadores de su padre. Pero esto era distinto, era un sentimiento extraño. ¿Cómo se puede sentir una persona sola si está rodeada de cientos de personas? Pues ese sentimiento tenía ella, se sentía perdida, a merced de toda esa gente. Su mente comenzó a llenarse de pensamientos ilógicos y pesimistas, ¿y si la robaban? ¿y si la secuestraban? ¿y si un desconocido le clavaba un cuchillo y salía corriendo? Comenzó a hiperventilar, un sudor frío empezó a empaparle la frente, su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa. Se puso de puntillas y empezó a buscar una cabeza de pelo rubio cenizo. De pronto una firme mano la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella. Por un momento sintió como si el corazón le subiera hasta la garganta. Se giró violentamente, como tratando de defenderse, aunque en el momento de la verdad no sabría qué hacer.

Y entonces se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban con cierto reproche. – Oye, te vas a perder si no estás atenta. – Dijo Link despreocupadamente, soltándole la muñeca.

Las fuerzas de Zelda de pronto se esfumaron, como cuando tienes un subidón de adrenalina y al segundo pasas a encontrarte débil. Así estaba ella. – Dios… creí que te había perdido de vista. – Contestó ella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. –Pero al segundo la quitó de ese lugar y lo miró molesta. – Me has dejado sola. Vulnerable, te recuerdo que soy la heredera de una importante, no… importantísima familia, así que soy el principal objetivo de muchas empresas y sus… lacayos. Ha sido una gran imprudencia por tu parte y podrían despedirte simplemente por eso y… a mí secuestrarme y… y… – Ahora que había conseguido liberar toda la tensión que había acumulado en esos segundos ya no tenía nada que decir, la poca fuerza que le quedaba se había escapado por su boca, se había quedado sin palabras y ahora sólo miraba a Link, ambos mirándose. Ella tratando aparentar su molestia y él serio con los ojos abiertos como platos, como alguien al que acaban de dar una fiesta sorpresa, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Link se sorprendió por la reacción de la chica. Pero en seguida cambió su expresión a una más relajada y acarició la cabeza de la chica. – Hahaha, tranquila princesa, aquí estás a salvo. – Dijo con una bonita sonrisa. – Mira a tu alrededor, ¿acaso crees que la gente que está aquí no tienen otra cosa que hacer más que conspirar contra ti? Ahora no estás rodeada de "pirañas", aquí no hay intrigas de palacio, sólo gente dejándose llevar por el poder del consumismo. – Explicó él con su típica puya dirigida a la sociedad y mirando a su alrededor, después cogió su mano. – Así que déjate de esas cosas y no me sueltes, ¿vale?

Zelda se quedó asombrada por la tranquilidad con la que Link había manejado la situación. Normalmente era un amargado bipolar con un sentido del humor bastante ácido, pero ahora parecía una persona distinta. Parecía estar a gusto, como pez en el agua. Pero por infantil e injustificable que hubiera sido su reacción, por mucha razón que tuviera él, ella no iba a dársela así que simplemente rehuyó su mirada, bufó y apretó su mano con fuerza.

Ante la nueva reacción de ella, no pudo hacer más que sonreír, parecía una niña pequeña. Tiró de ella y empezaron mezclarse entre todo ese gentío. Iban mirando tiendas. Zelda por fin aprendió a moverse entre la marea y ponerse al lado de él. A veces llamaba la atención del chico, señalándole alguna extraña y lujosa tienda que ella conocía, o para preguntarle que vendían en otras más comunes. Hasta que en una de ellas, Zelda se quedó clavada en el suelo, como si estuviera buscando respuesta a una pregunta. Link se paró ante el tirón que le dio el brazo cuando su acompañante se detuvo.

– Esto… Link… ¿Es a un cumpleaños a lo que vamos? – Preguntó ella sin darse cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre.

– Ah, sí ¿por? – Respondió él mirando por encima de la cabeza de ella. Después se dio cuenta del detalle del nombre. – Oye, ¿y cómo sabías tú que me llamo Link? No recuerdo habértelo dicho.

– Hahaha lo dijeron nos niños en el orfanato, ¿no te diste cuenta? – Rio ella. – Además, con una llamada podría haber pedido tu expediente y lo habría sabido igual.

– Ah… claro. –Concedió él, mirándola con desconfianza. No le gustaba eso de que tuvieran control sobre él. – Bueno, ¿a qué venía lo del cumple?

– Cierto, ¿qué le vas a regalar?

– Una llave inglesa. – Dijo con total despreocupación. Zelda esperó a que el chico dijera que era broma, después le dijera el verdadero regalo. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, pero el momento no llegó. El chico le devolvió la mirada extrañado. – ¿Qué?

– Una llave inglesa… – Repitió ella, probando si diciéndolo en voz alta podía creérselo. – Tú… eres tonto…

– No, no lo entiendes. Ashei es mecánica, le gustan esas cosas. – Explicó Link, como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

Zelda comenzó a andar hacia una tienda de bisutería. Link la siguió algo confundido. Entraron por la puerta y el chico tuvo que apurar el paso para no rezagarse. Podía oír a su compañera gruñir cosas como "una llave inglesa… será estúpido" o "los hombres tienen la cabeza hueca". Link prefirió hacerse el sordo y fue mirando las vitrinas, en la que se exponían collares, anillos y demás complementos. Aunque claro, todos ellos eran burdas imitaciones de metales baratos. Siguió caminando hasta que se paró frente a un estante. En él se exhibían unos pendientes con forma de tuerca plateados. Eran sencillos, pero bonitos.

– Oye Zelda, mira esos. – Dijo llamando la atención de Zelda mientras señalaba la vitrina.

Ella se acercó a su lado y observó los pendientes con recelo. Llamó al dependiente. – Disculpe, ¿es plata de primera ley?

El dependiente la miró extrañado, Link igual. – Lo siento, pero no son de plata, son de una aleación más barata. – Continuó, haciendo referencia a un pequeño trozo de papel en el que veía escrito el precio.

A Link le brillaron los ojos al verlo. – Nos los llevamos.

– ¿Qué? Pero Link, si no son ni de plata. – Dijo extrañada.

– Venga Zelda, ni que fuera su primera comunión. – Contestó haciendo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia.

Zelda bufó ante la dejadez del chico. Él en cambio parecía feliz mientras el dependiente introducía los pendientes en una cajita de terciopelo azul oscuro y lo guardaba todo en una bolsa de plástico.

Cuando terminaron la compra, siguieron uno al lado del otro, esta vez sin darse la mano ya que ella andaba alegremente bamboleando la bolsa. Avanzaron por el gran pasillo, caminando más despacio a medida que aumentaba la gente. Iban hablando de trivialidades, cualquier tontería, ya fuera de la definición de un héroe o de la ropa que llevaba la chica que iba delante de ellos. Finalmente llegaron a la tienda que Link había pensado. Le dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro a Zelda, haciendo que lo mirara molesta, pero cambió su dirección hacia la susodicha tienda.

Cuando entraron, Link cogió la bolsita de manos de Zelda y empezaron a ver las prendas. Zelda iba mirando los estantes, cogiendo alguna que otra prenda y volviendo a dejarla en su sitio. Tras un par de vistazos más, miró a Link. – Oye, no me gusta esto. Es todo demasiado simple. Vamos a otra tienda.

– Pero si no has visto nada. – Bufó él.

– He visto suficiente, vamos a otro sitio. – Insistió de manera mecánica.

Link se llevó las manos a la nuca, como si se estuviera estirando. Zelda tomó eso como una sensación de rendición y salió de la tienda.

Fueron a otra tienda, y después otra, y otra… Link ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. En todas direcciones veía mujeres entrando y saliendo en tiendas de ropa, comprando, sonriendo. Por otro lado también veía a algún solitario chico que entraba con rapidez en la tienda, compraba lo que buscaba y volvía a salir. También se podía encontrar otro tipo de hombres, aquellos que iban arrastrados a traición por sus mujeres, cargando con todas las bolsas. Tras ver a un pobre ejemplo de eso último se tranquilizó "podría ser peor" pensó… pero después analizó la situación y explotó como si fuera un bidón de gasolina.

– Bueno, ¡ya está bien! – Gritó parándose en el suelo. Un par de personas alrededor se le quedó mirando, pero tras un par de segundos siguieron su camino, sólo Zelda siguió mirándolo. – No soy tu criado, vamos a entrar en la siguiente tienda y ni una más, me duelen hasta los huesos de los pies. Por dios, si hay lo mismo en todas las tiendas.

– Exacto. – Respondió ella. – Es todo igual, todo lo mismo, es vulgar, con esos materiales tan patéticos. Seguro que se ríen de mí en la fiesta.

– ¿Pero adónde te crees que vamos? La gente va a ir vestida así, de esa forma tan "vulgar". Déjate de tonterías, entramos en esa. – Señaló una tienda a su izquierda. – Y nos vamos. – Después cogió y se puso a andar con determinación hacia la tienda, sin esperarla. La chica lo miró molesta, pero lo siguió.

La tienda era especialmente refinada para lo que ofrecía ese centro comercial. La ropa que vendían allí era estilosa y sofisticada. Vendían prendas tanto de hombre como de mujer, aunque lo cierto era que tres cuartas partes de la tienda estaban destinadas al público femenino. En el medio de la tienda se encontraba la caja, donde una dependienta estaba entretenida poniendo perchas a algunas prendas desdobladas. Cerca de ellas había una estantería con abrigos para hombre. Link se quedó mirando un bonito abrigo de plumas azul oscuro, le quitó la percha y se lo probó. "Le queda de muerte" sonó en la cabeza de Zelda, aunque un segundo después se arrepintió de lo que había pensado. El chico se quitó el abrigo animado y miró la etiqueta. Ella no supo cuánto debía poner, pero seguro que nada tan exagerado como para justificar la cara de acelga que puso Link al verlo, cosa que sinceramente le hizo bastante gracia. Después, fue directa a la zona de mujeres y vio unos bonitos pero sencillos vestidos de seda. Link la siguió apesumbrado y se dejó caer en banco frente a los probadores, después sacó la caja de los pendientes y empezó a curiosear con los pendientes.

Zelda se acercó a él con un vestido de cada tipo y se los enseñó. – ¿Estos pueden valer? – Preguntó ella. Link les echó un rápido vistazo y asintió. Ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarlos, pero lo que quería era irse. Ella se perdió tras las cortinas de los probadores y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Tras un par de minutos, ella salió vestida con un sutil vestido rojo. Era ajustado y dejaba poco para la imaginación.

Link la miró embobado y se le cayeron los pendientes. La recogió torpemente y se removió sobre su asiento. – Está… esto… buf… te queda… genial. – Balbuceó como un idiota. Ella sonrió y se volvió a meter en el probador. Link apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y respiró hondo. ¿Cómo podía volverlo loco de esa manera? Mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo tenía ella un cuerpazo como ese? Se puso de pie y comenzó a andar por la tienda para despejarse un poco. Pero por desgracia fue andando a la sección de ropa interior.

Las estanterías tenían pequeños cajones, y en cada uno de ellos había sugerentes prendas que podrían levantar pasiones si las usaba la persona correcta. Link vio unos sostenes negros de encaje y comenzó a examinarlos con curiosidad. No entendía demasiado acerca de las clases de copas así que le dio la vuelta e intentó desabrochar el enganche. Tras un par de intentos fallidos desistió. Más tarde trató de calcular la copa de Zelda, pero le era complicado. Si era sincero hasta ahora no se había fijado en ella de esa forma. Había estado demasiado ocupado discutiendo con ella, o perdiéndose en sus ojos. La verdad es que en contadas ocasiones le había mirado las piernas, pero ¿los pechos? Llevaba ropa demasiado formal como para despertar ese tipo de interés en él. Tras desistir en su intento siguió andando hasta el apartado de braguitas, lo cual al principio algo le pareció algo vergonzoso, ya que la dependienta lo miraba divertida.

Aquellas braguitas eran sorprendentemente sexis. Primero vio unos shorts rosas con un lacito. Era algo pequeñas, pero tampoco es que él fuera un genio para las tallas. Después algo le llamó la atención. Cogió un pequeño tanga negro y vio lo fino que era. Se dio la vuelta y lo extendió de forma que se pudiera ver mejor con la luz de fuera de la tienda, poniéndolo a la altura de sus ojos. Por un momento se imaginó a Zelda con ese tanga. Comenzó a sonreír con cara de estúpido ante tan tentativo pensamiento. Cuando bajó el tanga su mirada se encontró con unos ojos azules cargados de reproche. Llevaba un montón de vestidos cogidos entre su brazo izquierdo y su regazo, de forma que no necesitaba doblarlos y los mantenía estirados. A Link se le cayó la prenda de las manos, sonrojado, pero antes de que se pudiera agachar a recogerlo, Zelda lo cogió con la mano libre y se quedó mirándolo.

– ¿Y esto? ¿Acaso ibas a comprártelo? – Dijo ella con sorna. Después examinó a Link con la mirada. – Quizá hasta te quede bien. – Después se lo tiró de vuelta y Link lo cogió al vuelo.

Link frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Zelda, pero le extrañó la mirada que le estaba echando, es más, por un momento abría jurado que se estaba relamiendo los labios. "Serán imaginaciones mías" pensó por el bien de su salud mental. – Bueno, entonces ¿cuál te llevas? – Dijo mirando los vestidos. Zelda bajó la mirada y simplemente lo miró extrañada. – Que cuál de esos te vas a llevar. – Repitió.

– Pues es que tengo que decir cual me pondré, pero como estoy viendo que a ti te interesa más ese tipo de… cosas. – Dijo señalando con un dedo al tanga que Link llevaba en la mano. – Pues no he podido tener a nadie que me dé su opinión. – Suspiró con una fingida expresión desolada mientras iba hacia la caja.

Para el pobre Link sus palabras fueron como un mazado. Obviamente no se sentía mal por dejar tirada a Zelda, pero por otro lado había perdido la ocasión de ver como se probaba los vestidos. Si todos eran del estilo del primero, se había perdido demasiado. Fue andando como un zombi hasta ponerse al lado de Zelda con cara de derrota total. Ella, ajena al drama que se estaba produciendo en la mente de su compañero, depositó todos los vestidos en el mostrador. – Me los llevo todos. – Dijo de manera desinteresada.

Link volvió a conectar un momento con el mundo sólo para reprochárselo. – ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¿Para qué quieres todos esos? – Regla número dos del manual de la compra de las mujeres, nunca cuestiones lo que se compran.

– Tú te callas, idiota. Que sólo sabes quejarte. – Respondió con dureza y el ceño fruncido, enmudeciéndolo al instante. Después se volvió a la dependienta con una cara que irradiaba amabilidad. – Tenga cuidado, por favor.

La dependienta pasó todos los códigos de barras de las prendas por el láser, haciendo que los precios se sumaran en un pequeño cartelito electrónico. A Link le parecía inaudito lo que marcaba, con eso podría comprar una nueva cadena para la moto. – ¿Algo más? – Preguntó la dependienta.

Zelda se excusó un momento y volvió con el abrigo que Link había visto cuando entraron. – También esto. – Añadió ella.

– Oye, que eso vale… – Se quejó él, pero tras ver la mirada asesina que le mandó Zelda, no volvió a abrir la boca.

– Esta noche hará frío, no estará de más que lo lleves. – Justificó Zelda acercándole el abrigo a la dependienta.

Una vez más, pasó el código de barras por la máquina y miró a Link de reojo. – ¿Eso también? – Dijo refiriéndose al tanga que el chico llevaba en la mano.

Él no se dio cuenta de lo que estaban hablando hasta que Zelda le quitó la prenda de la mano y la miró divertida. Después formó una sonrisa pícara y lo dejó caer en el mostrador. Link la miró sorprendido, con la boca ligeramente abierta, como un besugo. Zelda sonrió ante la expresión del chico y le guiñó un ojo. – Nos vamos. – Y se encaminó a la puerta.

Link cargó con las cuatro bolsas de la compra que llevaba y siguió a Zelda por el camino hacia el parking. Recordó entonces al hombre que había visto antes, cargando también las bolsas de la misma forma, en su misma situación. "Oh... ¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación?" se cuestionó él, incrédulo.

* * *

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, actualicé un poco antes ya que, como dije en el capítulo anterior, corté un trozo del capítulo, así que una parte ya estaba escrita. Traté de mezclar algo de seriedad con humor, no sé qué tal me quedó así que si me lo ponéis en las reviews me haréis un gran favor :P**

**Por último le doy las gracias a todos los que me dejasteis review o seguís la historia, y en especial a Irene y Magua, cuyas críticas me ayudan tanto como me duelen jajaja nahh, sólo ayuda**.


	4. Preparativos

**Preparativos**

El camino de vuelta fue algo más largo de lo esperado. En resumidas cuentas, les llevó una eternidad encontrar el coche, gran culpa de ello la tenía Link, por supuesto. A la hora de aparcar, estaba tan frustrado por haber tardado tanto en encontrar sitio que habían olvidado el cuadrante en el que había aparcado. Y por desgracia, eso era algo indispensable ya que se trataba de un parking de más de 5000 plazas para coches. Por suerte, ya desde el principio redujeron el número a 2000, dado que por algún casual había recordado el sótano en el que había dejado el coche. La segunda parte fue bastante más complicada. Zelda iba dando saltitos para intentar aumentar su campo de visión, lo que realmente servía de poco ya que aun teniendo una vista panorámica, sería imposible distinguir entre toda esa aglomeración de coches.

El pobre Link, a duras penas podía distinguir algo, ya que como iba cargado con las bolsas de la compra, no podía entrar entre los coches, y no se le podía echar en cara que lo hubiese intentado. De hecho, nada más entrar en el parking, había tratado de meterse entre dos turismos y Zelda había tenido que ir a ayudarle para que no rompiera los espejos laterales de los coches al salir. Después de eso ya se limitaba a ver a Zelda dando saltitos como una niña pequeña. "Y aquí tenemos a la futura heredera de la familia Hyrule" pensó irónicamente mientras veía como la susodicha heredera montaba un espectáculo mientras decía cosas sin sentido como "He visto un coche negro, ¿es ese?". ¿Cómo diablos lo iba a saber él si ni siquiera lo veía? Eso sin contar que no había únicamente un coche negro.

Después de cinco minutos, ya cansado de esperar de pie a que su "vigía" siguiera diciendo cosas sin sentido, se dejó apoyar en el capó de un coche plateado, lo suficientemente limpio como para que no le manchara el uniforme. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo, y sacó las llaves del coche, la llave realmente. Se trataba de una llave electrónica. Un dispositivo de plástico con una rudimentaria forma de llave, y varios botones por encima. Detrás tenía una tapita de plástico que servía para que no se salieran las pilas. Link era habilidoso y se aburría, así que empezó a lanzar las llaves hacia arriba para después cogerlas, y así más y más fuerte, hasta que una de las veces, las tiró tan fuerte que chocó con el techo del parking y cayeron con todavía más velocidad, por lo que no le dio tiempo a cogerlas, chocaron contra el suelo y se le salieron las pilas.

– Mierda – Susurró, agachándose a coger, tanto la llave como las pilas.

– Oye, ¿te aburres? Podrías ayudar a buscar tú también ¿eh? – Le reprendió Zelda, tras ver que el chico había estado sentado sin prestarle menor interés a sus fallidos intentos de encontrar la limusina.

– Estaba ocupado haciendo de mula de carga, ¿sabes? – Respondió Link sin mirarla. Estaba tratando de poner las pilas en su lugar. – Polo positivo con el positivo… – Susurró para sí.

– Perfecto, te has cargado las llaves. – Observó Zelda, con una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo. – De mucho nos servirá ahora encontrar el coche si no podemos abrirlo. – Link levantó la vista de golpe, encontrándose con los ojos aguamarina de Zelda. Tenía cara de haber encontrado la cura para el cáncer. – ¿Qué? ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta de ese detalle?

– Sí, espera… aj, calla. – Dijo él, tratando de olvidar el último comentario de la chica. – Ya sé cómo encontrar el coche. – Añadió con una media sonrisa.

Por un momento Zelda se quedó embobada viendo la perfecta dentadura del chico, pero rápidamente aterrizó en el mundo de los mortales. – ¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

El chico levantó la mano de la llave. – Tú misma lo dijiste, aunque como hablas tanto no escuchas ni lo que dices. – Comentó Link, y aunque fuese extraño, no era un comentario para picarla, simplemente parecía una observación. Zelda se sorprendió por ello, aunque también por el hecho de no entender a lo que se refería Link con el gesto de mostrar la llave. Link captó la expresión de su compañera y se explicó. –Podemos ir abriendo y cerrando el coche de forma que veamos los intermitentes. Control remoto.

Después de la ocurrencia de Link, les llevó menos de un minuto encontrarlo. Es más, se trataba de uno de los coches que Zelda había mencionado mientras hacía su extraña danza de la pulga, así que cuando llegaron, él no pudo evitar escuchar el típico "te lo dije". Tras cargar todas las bolsas en el maletero, salvo la que contenía el abrigo, la cual colocó en el asiento del copiloto, marcharon de vuelta a la mansión Hyrule.

Cuando llegaron a la verja, Link apagó el motor y salió del coche. Lo rodeó y abrió el maletero. Zelda por su parte, que ya había aprendido que el "chófer" no le iba a abrir la puerta para salir, salió por su propia cuenta y se reunió con él en la parte trasera.

– No entiendo por qué no metes el coche dentro. – Suspiró Zelda mientras veía como el chico vaciaba el maletero.

Link la miró de soslayo mientras cogía la última bolsa. – Es molesto, después tengo que dar marcha atrás. Además creo que tengo bastante con tener que dejarlo en la cochera. – Tras cerrar el maletero, cerró el coche con el mando y miró su reloj de muñeca. – Uf, vamos algo justos. – Comentó.

– ¿Justos? ¿A qué hora quedaste? –Preguntó Zelda mientras ambos avanzaban por el jardín delantero de la casa, por la carretera de grava para los coches mejor dicho.

– Pues, tenemos que estar allí a cosa de las ocho y media. – Respondió el chico. – Y son las seis.

Zelda suspiró aliviada. – Bueno, tenemos dos horas y media todavía.

– Em… claro, pero no sé yo si con dos horas tendrás suficiente para arreglarte… tras ver lo que tardas en decidir cosas de ropa. – Dijo con desconfianza. Entonces se paró, habían llegado a la puerta.

– Hahaha, tranquilo, estaré lista a la hora. – Aseguró, curvando los labios ligeramente hacia arriba.

– Vale, bueno… te vengo a buscar a las ocho. – Acordó él. Se encaminó de vuelta al coche, pero se volteó de golpe, como si hubiera recordado algo. – Ah… esto… gracias por el abrigo. – Susurró mirándola a los ojos, como si fuera un secreto.

– Te quedaba bastante bien. – Afirmó ella. – Además, me dabas un poco de lástima con la cara que pusiste cuando viste el precio.

– Hahaha, es cierto… – Concedió, mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente. – Bueno, te vengo a buscar luego. Ah, y llévate algo para el frío tú también, esta noche refrescará.

– Vale, vale, después nos vemos. – Dijo cargando las bolsas. Link se dio la vuelta y, esta vez sí, se fue hacia el coche. Sólo entonces, ella cerró la puerta y subió corriendo las escaleras. Tenía mucho que hacer.

Link por su parte, caminaba alegre con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Una sonrisa estúpida adornaba su rostro mientras una frase le rondaba por la cabeza. Te vengo a buscar luego. "Jo, suena de muerte" pensaba él mientras se acercaba al coche.

Cuando llegó, distinguió algo en el asiento de Zelda, introdujo la cabeza por la puerta trasera derecha y cogió el susodicho objeto. Era su móvil. Se trataba del típico iPhone con una funda de cuero blanca. Pulsó el botón central pero no ocurrió nada. – Está muerto. – Efectivamente, estaba sin batería. – Bueno, luego se lo devuelvo. –Y lo metió en el bolsillo del uniforme.

El camino de vuelta a la cochera, y después al apartamento se le hizo sorpresivamente corto debido a sus cavilaciones sin sentido acerca del tema anterior, mientras tarareaba una canción en la radio.

* * *

En la Tasca de Telma las cosas estaban algo ajetreadas. Shad y otro chico iban situando las mesas en sitios estratégicos, para que no estorbaran demasiado pero fueran útiles. Telma estaba ocupada en la cocina de la Tasca, preparando los aperitivos para la noche. Por otro lado una chica de pelo oscuro iba apilando sillas de dos en dos y las llevaba a un pequeño cuarto auxiliar.

La chica en cuestión era joven. Aparentaría unos 19 o 20 si no fuera por su expresión facial, seria y dura. Tenía el pelo moreno, recogido en dos coleta que le caían tras las orejas, además, llevaba unos extraños medallones a ambos lados de la cabeza, entre la coronilla y la sien, dejando un extraño flequillo que caía desde la mitad de su cabeza hacia abajo en forma de brocha. Vestía una sencilla camiseta de rayas azules de distintas tonalidades. Por encima llevaba un corsé plateado, lo que hacía resaltar sus desarrollados pechos y unos pantalones granate adornado con hilo dorado y pequeñas tachuelas ordenadas de forma que formaran espirales del mismo color. Era simple, pero dejaba entrever sus bien dotados atributos. La chica iba maquillada con sombra de ojos y rímel, dándole un toque inquietante a sus bonitos ojos color miel, además de hacer contraste con su pálida piel. Sin duda la chica era bastante agraciada.

Movía las sillas con total destreza, como si se tratara de plumas. Lo cierto es que si se observaban sus movimientos, se podrían definir como toscos, sin la elegancia que debería acompañar a una chica de tal belleza. Cuando hubo acabado se apretó un poco más el corsé. De no ser por él su espalda estaría exigiendo que se sentara. Por suerte para ella, era una chica dura. Miró hacia los chicos que estaban ocupándose de las mesas. Parecía que el chico de las gafas necesitase ayuda dado a la expresión de su cara al tratar de mover la mesa, y ver que el otro chico estaba ocupado despejando el lugar de la diana. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y se acercó a él.

– Espera, te ayudo. – Dijo mientras cogía la mesa por el otro lado y al mismo tiempo la levantaban. – Parece que la mesa venció al hombre… menos mal que las mujeres siguen aquí.

Shad sonrió. – No hacía falta que me ayudases, de hecho, no deberías estar aquí. – Replicó. – No deberías ayudar a montar tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, Ashei.

– Tampoco es que tenga nada mejor que hacer. – Dijo Ashei, encogiéndose de hombros. – Además, lo de sorpresa dejó de serlo desde el momento en que te oí explicando a gritos el plan por teléfono.

El rostro de Shad cambió a una muesca de desagrado. – Estúpido Link… A veces parece que está sordo. – Recordó el momento en el que se lo había intentado explicar por teléfono. Por desgracia, Link se encontraba en ese momento en la cancha de baloncesto del orfanato Kokiri, por lo que había un ruido de fondo especialmente alto. Y esa fue la razón por la que Shad acabó alzando la voz para hacerse oír, lo que no sabía es que Ashei acababa de llegar de trabajar y lo escuchó todo.

Ashei torció la boca en una media sonrisa, aunque después frunció ligeramente el ceño. – Hablando de Link, ¿por qué no vino a ayudarte? – Preguntó ella con curiosidad. Desde donde ella sabía, Link y Shad habían sido amigos bastante cercanos. Era cierto que siempre andaban picándose y lanzándose puyas, pero a la hora de la verdad siempre respondían el uno por el otro cuando era necesario.

– No te preocupes, ya avisó de que no podría venir. – Dijo Shad restándole importancia mientras se colocaba la montura de las gafas de forma correcta. – Va a venir acompañado.

Ashei arqueó las cejas con una muestra de incredulidad. – ¿Qué? – Eso sí que era una sorpresa, Link siempre había sido el típico niño a amable que prefería estar solo. Solía salir con toda la pandilla (Ilia, Shad, Talo, en ocasiones Rusl y ella), pero siempre había sido reticente a mantener relaciones de ese tipo con nadie, pese a los continuos intentos de Ilia. – ¿Cómo diantres cedió ante Ilia?

Shad sonrió ante la errada deducción de su novia. – No es… Ilia. –Dijo lentamente, saboreando cada una de las palabras.

A Ashei parecía que le habían desencajado la mandíbula. Miraba a Shad con los ojos como platos, como si le acabasen de decir que habían inventado un coche que volaba. Pero lentamente su sorpresa se fue apagando, dando lugar a preocupación. Había caído en la cuenta de algo. – ¿Lo sabe Ilia?

Shad se rascó la cabeza. – No creo.

La mirada de Ashei se oscureció más si cabe. – Ilia vendrá esta noche... – Sentenció.

– Habrá guerra, pues. – Puntualizó Shad chocando sus palmas. Tras eso, le robó un rápido beso y continuó moviendo mesas. Ashei por su parte se quedó parada, mirando la entrada con preocupación. "La noche será larga".

* * *

Por la cortina de la ventana de Zelda se escapaba una cálida luz amarilla. La habitación en cambio, parecía desastre total. Cientos de prendas andaban tirados por la cama, el tocador, el suelo… todo lleno de ropa. Entre la ropa, una joven rubia iba paseándose nerviosa por la habitación. Ya estaba vestida, salvo por los zapatos. Había sido una tarde exageradamente complicada. Primero tuvo que ducharse y ver que peinado le quedaba mejor, cosa que descartó un segundo después, ya que primero tenía que ver que se iba a poner. Lo del vestido, sólo elegir el vestido, le llevó cosa de una hora y media. Al principio examinó lo que se había comprado, y viéndolo calmadamente en su habitación llegó a la conclusión de que era demasiado simple y que la gente la juzgaría al llegar allí, y probablemente ofendería a la cumpleañera y todos la odiarían y blablablá, estupideces que a todo el mundo se le ocurren cuando se les somete a presión. Por eso, tras descartar sus vestidos nuevos, abrió el vestidor y lo vació, literalmente, en medio de la habitación, buscando algo que pudiera adaptarse a la situación. En ese momento llegó a la misma situación que antes, sólo que por otro camino distinto. Iría demasiado arreglada, la gente creería que iba allí a tratar de ser la princesa, la cumpleañera se enfadaría por tratar de llamar la atención y todos la odiarían.

Y en ese bucle estuvo una hora, hasta que finalmente se dejó guiar por las palabras que había dicho su acompañante antes, y se centró en los comprados ese mismo día. Pero claro, había comprado unos diez, así que tenía el dilema de ver cual coger. Primero apostó por el rojo, que parecía haber despertado el interés en Link, o al menos eso parecía tras ver lo cohibido que se mostró el chico cuando ella se lo puso. "No, seguro que si me pongo ese creerá que quiero tirarle los tejos", pensó ella. Recordó entonces la expresión que había puesto cuando estaba examinando el tanga ese mismo día. Era una sonrisa como la de Buda, parecía estar imaginándose el Nirvana o algo así… Aun así ella tampoco era tonta, se hacía una ligera idea de lo que el chico había imaginado, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Dudaba que Link la viera de esa forma, más aun viendo lo poco delicado que suele actuar con ella. Quizá, sólo quizá, podría gustarle la idea de que Link fuera más cariñoso con ella, más amable, aunque, al invitarla al cumpleaños de una amiga... Tuvo que darse un par de golpes en la cabeza para dejar de pensar en esas cosas y elegir que ponerse.

Al final se decidió por uno negro. Era ligeramente similar al rojo, al menos su diseño por arriba, el diseño del cuello y el escote era el mismo. En cambio, por detrás sí era distinto, tenía la espalda descubierta salvo por un pequeño cordón que sujetaba el mismo vestido desde la nuca. También se diferenciaba por abajo, era algo más corto por y sólo alcanzaba a cubrirle medio muslo, así que tuvo que ponerse unas finas medias cristal.

Por sorprendente que parezca, tardó mucho menos arreglarse el pelo y ponerse maquillaje. Ella nunca había sido partidaria de usarlo, así que sólo se puso la línea de ojos y un brillo de labios de un color suave. Hasta ahí todo había ido bien, con su tiempo pero bien. Pero ahora venía el último y más complicado problema, el calzado.

Había puesto todas las opciones frente a la pared, y ahí habíamos empezado, con ella dando vueltas por la habitación de forma siniestramente preocupante. Sólo se detuvo cuando llamaron a la puerta. – ¿Sí? – Preguntó ella con una voz algo ahogada.

–Señorita, un chico ha venido a buscarla, ¿llamo a la policía? – Inquirió el viejo mayordomo tras la puerta.

– ¡No! – Gritó la chica, nerviosa. Echó una rápida mirada a los zapatos y cogió los tacones negros que iban a juego con el vestido. Abrió la puerta, y tras esquivar al mayordomo bajó las escaleras a trompicones mientras trataba de ponerse los zapatos. – No me esperes despierto.

En el vestíbulo, junto a la puerta de la salida había un perchero, y colgado en él, varios abrigos. Cogió un abrigo de lana colgado en el perchero y se lo puso en la entrada. Era blanco y acabado en forma de falda, con una doble botonera negra, recordando ligeramente al uniforme de chófer que solía llevar su acompañante. En cierto modo estaba intrigada con la ropa que llevaría él, ya que siempre lo había visto vestido de la misma forma. Por último, se enroscó una suave pero calentita bufanda de color claro alrededor del cuello. Cuando al fin abrió la puerta se quedó helada, y no sólo por el calor.

Tras los dos escalones se encontraba Link. Iba vestido con su abrigo, era azul oscuro. Por gordo que fuera, se adaptaba perfectamente a su figura, dejando adivinar su bien formada espalda, así como la anchura de su pecho. Llevaba la capucha delineada por el borde de piel bajada, dejando al aire sus "peinados" cabellos rubios oscuro, se notaba el intento de haber sido peinados, pero por desgracia se mantenían firmes en su sitio, desordenados. Sus ojos azules estaban mirando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, mientras escribía habilidosamente con una mano, la otra estaba enguantada. Llevaba unos vaqueros que daban la sensación de estar gastados. El chico iba condenadamente sexy, sin duda acababa de impresionar a la heredera de la mayor empresa de la ciudad. Lo que más le sorprendió a Zelda fue que estaba apoyado en una moto blanca. – Em… hola. – Rompió ella, llamando la atención del chico que en seguida levantó la mirada del móvil.

De la impresión, Link casi se cae de la moto. Parecía haber visto a la Virgen María. Su vista reflejaba una mezcla de asombro, respeto, devoción e incredulidad. Era una combinación de sentimientos demasiado potente para un hombre, de ahí que casi se cayera de la moto. – Jo… – Consiguió articular.

A Zelda le hizo gracia la cara que puso, pero esperaba algo más en plan "no te queda mal", o "te ves bien", pero un "Jo…", si eso era a todo lo que aspiraba, se sentía algo decepcionada – ¿Jo? –Repitió ella, enarcando una ceja.

Esta vez, Link consiguió articular las palabras adecuadas, aunque no la mirase a los ojos, sino a las piernas. – Estás… preciosa. – Afirmó él, esta vez mirándola a los ojos. – En serio… eres… hermosa. – Aunque después de decir eso se sintió tremendamente avergonzado y bajó de nuevo la cabeza. "¿Eres hermosa? Seré imbécil" se castigó mentalmente.

Pero al contrario de lo que pensaba su chófer, esas palabras la habían desarmado. La sangre le empezó a subir por las mejillas, logrando una curiosa tonalidad roja, que bien contrastaba con el resto de su pálido rostro. – Gr… gracias… tú tampoco estás mal. – Concedió al final ella. Después de un incómodo silencio tras los mutuos halagos, Zelda volvió a prestar atención en el bólido en el que se apoyaba Link. – ¿Vamos a ir en moto?

Link pareció reaccionar ante el último comentario de la chica. – Sí, es una Yamaha, aunque me gusta llamarla Epona. – Dijo con un notable orgullo. – Lo siento por tu peinado, pero tendrás que ponerte casco. –Y tras lo dicho se levantó, metió la llave por una cerradura bajo el asiento y éste se levantó, mostrando debajo un espacio en el que había un casco blanco.

Zelda miró con desconfianza el casco, no le dio demasiada confianza, ya no sólo porque iba a arruinarse el peinado, sino porque nunca antes había montado en moto. – Hum… vale. – E introdujo la cabeza, tratando de que su pelo no se desordenase demasiado, aunque de poco serviría, "cuando me lo quite pareceré el Rey León" pensó. Después se acercó a la moto, intentando subirse con ligera timidez.

Tras ponerse su casco, de color verde olivo, Link miró a Zelda, palpando su inexperiencia. –Hahaha, no te preocupes, que no muerde. – Dijo él, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Zelda. – Anda, agárrate fuerte a mi cintura y no te sueltes, princesa gruñona. Esta noche nos lo pasaremos bien.

* * *

**Hola, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo xD Es cierto que lo más probable es que os haya parecido vacío y corto, pero tomarlo como un capítulo de transición, aunque fue bastante complicado para mí, ya que hubo muchas decripciones (sobretodo las de ropa D:) y realmente son lo más difícil, aunque sonaré repetitivo sigo pensando que son esenciales. A lo que iba, era un capítulo necesario hacerlo ya que sino me saldría un mega capítulo de unas 8000 palabras que se haría infumable xD así que prefiero dejar esto en un lado y después centrarme ya en lo importante :P**

**Por otro lado al fin salió Salma, y sí, es Ashei pero ahora explicaré algunas cosas, para que no haya problema.**

**Decidí ser fiel a la traducción de los juegos en España así que tienen sus nombres, pero lo cierto es que ya me di cuenta de que son nombres bastante horribles xD así que os pondré quién es cada uno para que sepáis de quién hablo xD**

**Perícleo: : : án: : Agitha.**

**Esos son los "equivalentes". Si quereis puedo cambiar los nombres y llamarlos por sus nombres de traducción inglesa, como vosotros queráis ya que sois quien lo lee :3**

**Por último, ya aviso que el siguiente capítulo tendrá parte de Songfic así que os recomiendo que escucheis la canción que diré cuando sea la escena ya dicha.**

**Gracias a todos por seguir la historia y escribir reviews, de verdad que me da animos para seguir. Prometo que el próximo capítulo será bien movidito.**

**PD: Podéis haceros una idea del aspecto de Link con el abrigo por la foto que tiene el propio fic xD**


	5. Compromiso

**Compromiso**

Era cierto que Zelda no había montado en moto nunca antes, pero ni en sus peores pesadillas se había imaginado algo tan horrible. Desde el primer momento en el que Link giró su muñeca y quitó su pie del suelo, empezando a moverse, tuvo que sujetarse fuerte al cuerpo del chico. Al principio pareció acostumbrarse, pero claro, estaban yendo por el camino de graba del jardín delantero, por lo que tampoco podía ir demasiado rápido. El primer susto se lo llevó cuando Link curvó ligeramente a la izquierda para salir de la parcela y entrar en la carretera, lo que lo le hizo soltar un pequeño grito. "¿Para qué diantres sirve que el manillar de la moto se mueva si cuando giras tienes que tumbarte al suelo?" se preguntó mentalmente, sin duda cuando llegasen interrogaría a Link sobre el estúpido ingeniero que inventó las motos. Claro que ese pensamiento desapareció de su cabeza en el mismo momento en el que Link aumentó las revoluciones del motor bruscamente, haciendo que la moto acelerase de una forma casi desmedida.

Zelda siempre había estado acostumbrada al suave ronroneo de la limusina, el girar de los suaves engranajes en la caja de cambios por las marchas automáticas. Era cierto que desde que Link era su nuevo chófer, había visto que un coche podría ser más brusco, pero no tanto como lo hacía la moto. En el momento en que rugió el motor, tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente a Link. Una sensación de mareo la inundó en ese momento, sentía que se iba a resbalar del asiento, que la moto al coger tanta velocidad, simplemente saldría disparada dejándola tirada en medio de la carretera. Apretó la cara con fuerza a la espalda de Link, hundiéndose en la piel de la capucha del abrigo del chico.

Link por su parte notó como su acompañante se había abrazado a él como si fuera el mástil de un barco. No aminoró la velocidad pese a la reacción de ella, en cambio, sí que intentó tomar las curvas con más cuidado, tratando de no hacer virajes demasiado pronunciados. Le encantaba la sensación que le brindaba montar a su Epona. Era como ser un potro salvaje, aun llevando casco, podía notar como una suave brisa se colaba por los pliegues del mismo, dándole mayor sentimiento de libertad. Eso por no hablar del brío que tenía la moto. Era cierto que ahora debía conducir coches, y no le desagradaba en absoluto, pero el tacto de una moto, la velocidad de respuesta del motor, su aceleración, su giro… todo era distinto, era otro mundo.

Una vez acostumbrada a la velocidad constante del vehículo, Zelda apartó la cabeza de la espalda del chico, empezando a observar su alrededor. Lo cierto es que tenía una belleza oculta lo de viajar en moto, veía las luces del tráfico fundirse con la oscuridad del ambiente. Los coches aparcados, devolvían el brillo metálico de las farolas. La gente pasaba borrosa ante sus ojos, caminando por la calle vestida con gruesas capas para combatir el frío invierno que estaban soportando. Notó cómo la punta de la bufanda bailaba al son del viento tras su cuello. Debía admitir que era una sensación relajante. Apoyó la cabeza de costado en la espalda de Link y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

Por supuesto, Link sabía que algo así ocurriría. Se felicitó mentalmente por no haber bajado la velocidad, ya que de otro modo no habría podido llegar a ese punto justo de velocidad en el que daba sensación de ir caminando en una nube. Al notar la cabeza de la chica, el casco realmente, sobre su espalda, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que quedó oculta bajo su casco. En esta ocasión, no la mantenía apoyada como la primera vez, con fuerza y clavándole la visera entre las vértebras. Esta vez, la chica irradiaba calma, no necesitaba darse la vuelta para poder notarlo. A medida que se iba acercando al lugar, fue callejeando por las entrañas de la ciudad. Yendo a la derecha primero y después a la izquierda, reduciendo notablemente la velocidad, ya que quería mantener el constante ritmo de giro sin virar demasiado la moto.

Zelda por su parte, fue enfocando lentamente las calles, trazando un mapa mental que le ayudase a orientarse. Conocía ese barrio, no era el mismo que el del orfanato, pero sin duda se trataba de un distrito económicamente igual demacrado. Tras unos minutos de constantes giros, casi todos ellos a la derecha, levantó un poco la voz. – Link, estamos dando vueltas. – Tampoco era tonta para notar que si cada calle que giraba a la izquierda, giraba tres a la derecha, estaba volviendo al mismo camino. – ¿Seguro que no te has perdido?

Dando un poco más de gas, Link sonrió ante el comentario de la chica. Era increíblemente avispada, aunque no se sorprendió por su deducción, no esperaba menos realmente. – No estamos dando vueltas. – Respondió, girando la cabeza levemente hacia la derecha. – Es un rodeo. – Un par de giros más tarde, subió a la acera y se detuvo. Ambos bajaron de la moto. Link se quitó el casco y ella hizo lo mismo, despeinándose por completo. "Aj, sabía que pasaría esto" maldijo Zelda tratando de ordenar sus cabellos con los dedos. Tras rendirse, le dio el casco a Link, que lo metió en el hueco bajo el asiento y se volteó de nuevo a mirarla, incomodándola ligeramente.

Él en cambio, no se dio cuenta del contraproducente efecto que su mirada conllevaba. Las cosas le resultaban mucho más simples en su mente. Aun habiéndose despeinado, lucía terriblemente hermosa, era una belleza inquietante. No la belleza que encuentras en una obra de arte, pero en cambio, la que tiene una criatura salvaje, la belleza natural que no es necesaria moldear, como un diamante en bruto. Una belleza que por mucho que se esforzaran por imitar, nunca conseguirían igualar. Sí, a esa filosófica conclusión había llegado. Pero claro, su expresión de pazguato dejaba mucho que desear. Zelda, para tratar de revivirle de su ensimismamiento, retomo la conversación anterior, que si bien no era demasiado importante, sí que la había dejado con cierta curiosidad. – Y, ¿por qué dimos un rodeo?

Link comenzó a andar calle abajo, manteniendo una velocidad constante para que Zelda, después de reaccionar, consiguiera darle alcance y caminar a su lado. – Las calles por aquí no son demasiado seguras, así que prefiero llevarte por el camino largo pero seguro como a Caperucita Roja. – Explicó, metáfora incluida.

– ¿Cómo a Caperucita Roja? – Preguntó tras él, a lo que asintió lentamente. – Oh, ya veo. – Sonrió Zelda. Le había gustado la metáfora. – ¿Entonces, tú eres mi lobo? – Retrucó ella, siguiéndole el juego, esta vez sí, caminando a su lado.

– Hahaha, bueno, yo no quiero comerme a tu abuela. – Rió Link con descaro. Llegaron a la puerta de un local, en las luces de neón podía leerse "Tasca de Telma", y se oía una amortiguada música al otro lado. Link se paró en la puerta, apoyando la mano en ella y cortándole el paso a Zelda, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella. – Además, tampoco tengo intención de perdert… de… que te pierdas. – Consiguió salvar en el último momento.

Zelda se había perdido en los azules orbes del chico. Era cierto que había sido ella la que había tergiversado la metáfora del lobo hasta esa situación, pero no pudo evitar sentirse desarmada ante la mirada del chico. Y tampoco había dejado pasar por alto lo que iba a decir antes de corregirse. Bajó la cabeza, rompiendo contacto visual. – ¿Voy bien? –Susurró desconfiada.

Una media sonrisa de suficiencia se formó en la boca del chico. –Estás deslumbrante. – Concedió, ya sin reparo alguno. Zelda no pudo evitar reflejar una tímida sonrisa, y acto seguido, Link abrió la puerta con el brazo que ya apoyaba en ella.

En el momento en que entraron, una bofetada de calor les dio de lleno en sus fríos rostros. La Tasca estaba casi irreconocible para Link. La iluminación era mucho mayor a la que solía tener, había varias lámparas, normalmente apagadas, que llenaban el local de luz y trasmitían calor. Las mesas estaban colocadas de forma salteada por el local, dejando espacio tanto en el centro, como al fondo a la derecha, lugar para la diana. Le sorprendió no encontrar ningún taburete, salvo los pegados a la barra. Por un momento se sintió mal por no haber ayudado a sus amigos, pero bueno, seguro que otros se habrían ofrecido a ello, viendo como estaba de lleno. Zelda por su parte miraba asombrada a todas partes, nunca había estado en un lugar como ese. Normalmente, sus fiestas se organizaban en grandes salones, con equipos de cáterin paseándose con bandejas llenas de todo tipo de excentricidades que esa gente acostumbraba a comer. En cambio, el lugar donde se encontraba era pequeño, quizá algo agobiante si le sumabas todo el gentío que hablaba animadamente. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era la comida. Servidos en las mesas y la barra, podía encontrar boles de plástico rellenos de aceitunas, patatas fritas, frutos secos, pizza, salchichas y demás alimentos que ella sólo había visto en las películas y de vez en cuando, comer a su padre cuando negociaba con pequeñas empresas.

Todo el alboroto que estaba montando la gente consiguió ahogar el tintineo de la campanita que había en la entrada, por lo que pasaron inadvertidos. Como el calor ya era más que palpable, Link se quitó el abrigo, dejando ver una camisa negra de manga larga con botones de plástico blanco nacarado. Zelda por su parte estaba ocupada admirando la ancha espalda de su "chófer" a través de la camisa, ya que al tener un grosor mucho menor que el del abrigo, se pegaba ligeramente a su piel. Pero tuvo que reaccionar rápido cuando Link se ofreció a quitarle su abrigo. Con suma habilidad, se desabotonó la segunda fila de botones, ya que la primera la había dejado como adorno, y consiguió deshacerse de la prenda. La cara que puso Link al verla no tuvo precio. Era una mezcla de asombro e incomodidad. Zelda no pudo evitar reír al ver como las mejillas del chico se tornaban de un color rosáceo a la vez que sus ojos iban subiendo por sus piernas y se paraban en el escote. – Oye,"héroe", que mis ojos están aquí. – Le llamó la atención ante el atrevimiento de su acompañante, señalándose la cara.

– Yo no… –Comenzó a excusarse, cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

– ¡Link, al fin has venido! – Gritó Ashei, haciéndose hueco entre la gente a empujones. Por el camino que abría ella, Shad la seguía hábilmente. – Pensaba que al final ibas a llegar tarde.

– Eso, pedazo de vago, ¿no te bastaba con escaquearte de ayudar? – Continuó Shad, en su salsa. – A ver si mereció la pena la esper… – Empezó a decir mientras buscaba con la mirada a su acompañante. Pero se quedó mudo al ver a Zelda con su flamante vestido. – Jo… joder Link… esto no… – Consiguió articular.

Con un rápido movimiento, Link le cogió la bufanda y el abrigo a Zelda de la mano, que juntándolo con el suyo, se lo lanzó a la cabeza a Shad, tapándole la cara de idiota que se le había formado. – Aparta, pasmao. – Dijo empujándole a un lado y acercándose a la cumpleañera. – ¡Ashei!

Link la abrazó efusivamente por los hombros, levantándola del suelo, y dándole dos besos en las mejillas a modo de saludo. – Ay, suelta tonto. – Dijo ella riendo mientras le propinaba un amistoso pero duro golpe en la espalda. Link la soltó de golpe por el dolor. – Madre mía, Link, estás para comerte con esa camisa. – Observó ella, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Shad, que acababa de sacar la cabeza de entre los abrigos.

Todavía a su lado, Link la miró de arriba a abajo. – Tú sí que estás genial. Cumplir años te sienta bien. –Bromeó él, pasando la vista rápidamente por su escote.

– Anda, no digas tonterías, yo prefiero quedarme en esta edad para siempre. – Rió ella. – Bueno, y ¿quién es esta belleza? –Preguntó, esta vez refiriéndose a Zelda.

Link dio un paso atrás, dejando espacio entre las dos chicas, que se observaban con mesura. – Me llamo Zelda, encantada de conocerte Ashei, Link me habló de ti. – Consiguió decir a duras penas. Estaba admirando a la chica que cumplía años. Sus ojos miel, adornados con la sombra de ojos, hacían un contraste que le daba una mirada espectacular. Por otro lado, también le sorprendió su extraño peinado. Dudaba que alguna vez se lo hiciera, pero no podía negar que a ella le quedaba genial. Y eso sumado a su cuerpo, perfectamente formado, hacía de ella una mujer muy bella.

– Hahaha, ¿en serio? – Respondió Ashei de forma amigable. – Que raro, Link no suele hablar de nadie. – Continuó, mirándolo desafiante.

Dándose por aludido, Link empezó a alejarse lentamente de ella, poniéndose tras Zelda y susurrándole al oído. – Quédate un poco con ella, voy a saludar a los demás. – Zelda asintió aun teniéndolo tras él, y después ambas se fueron a la barra a seguir conversando. Shad por su parte, hizo las veces de maduro y entró en el pequeño cuartito de los taburetes para dejar allí los abrigos de los acompañantes, junto al resto que habían dejado los invitados.

La gente iba parando a Link cada paso que daba. En realidad, a muchos de ellos apenas los había visto un par de veces, sin embargo los saludó a todos uno por uno, con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios. O así era hasta que notó como alguien lo placaba cual jugador de rugby. – ¡LINK! – Gritó una joven con el pelo corto de un color rubio verdoso, haciendo la típica escena de película, y por supuesto llamando la atención de todo el local.

Si algo no le gustaba a Link eran dos cosas, la primera era ser el centro de atención, y la segunda montar escenitas delante de todo el mundo. – Dios, Ilia. Que susto me has dado. – Dijo él, cogiéndola de los hombros y separándola como si fuera una lapa.

– Jo, Link. ¿Esa es forma de saludarme? Te echaba de menos. – Dijo ella con una falsa voz de tristeza, poniendo morritos.

– Pero si nos vimos la semana pasada. – Bufó con un tono cansado. Aun así, Ilia se enganchó a su brazo como si fuera una garrapata. Link ya ni trató de quitársela de encima.

* * *

En la barra, Zelda y Ashei conversaban animadamente acerca de sus trabajos. En el momento en que Link se había alejado de ellas, se habían sentado en unos taburetes vacíos junto a la barra, en la que tenían varias ensaladeras llenas de ponche.

– Link me comentó que trabajas en un taller ¿no? – Preguntó Zelda con interés.

– Así es, yo me ocupo sobretodo de las calibraciones en los motores, mejorando el rendimiento y de vez en cuando arreglándolos. – Explicó Ashei de forma categórica.

– Am… ¿tuneas coches? – Trató de deducir Zelda entre tanto eufemismo.

– Ajá, y motos también. Conozco todos los entresijos de casi cualquier motor. – Resumió Ashei. Después le echó un vistazo al pelo de Zelda. – Por cierto, creo que eres la única chica que sigue estando genial tras montar en Epona.

Zelda hizo memoria, y recordó que así se llamaba la moto de Link. – Bah, que va. – Negó ella volviendo a ordenar algunos mechones castaños de su pelo, con un resultado insatisfactorio para ella. – Al principio creí que nos íbamos a matar, después ya aflojó un poco.

– Hahaha, así es Link, creo que su moto es lo único que le hace despegarse del suelo y ser libre. – Suspiró. Zelda asintió ante sus palabras, pero antes de poder responder escuchó el grito/placaje de Ilia, haciendo que mirase hacia ese lugar.

Allí vio a una jovencita de aproximadamente su edad abrazando a Link. Algo en el estómago se revolvió por un segundo, aunque después paró. Lo más probable es que fuera debido a la expresión que puso Link cuando la soltó y empezó a hablar desganadamente con ella. – ¿Quién es esa?

Ashei, que también estaba viendo la escenita de la chica bufó. – Es Ilia, una amiga de la infancia. – Contempló a Zelda observar con cautela a Ilia. Sonrió de forma pícara – ¿Sabes? Lleva estando colada por Link desde… –Hizo una pausa para pensar. –Desde que tengo uso de razón, hahaha.

– ¿Y Link qué piensa de todo eso? – Preguntó Zelda sin levantar la vista de la rubia. Ahora estaba agarrando a Link del brazo, y éste no hizo menor esfuerzo en quitársela de encima. Zelda sonrió ante eso. – Parece algo… infantil.

– Oh, realmente os parecéis. – Observó Ashei. – Él piensa lo mismo. La quiere, pero creo que como una amiga, o una hermana. Aunque un día tuvieron una cita. – Recordó sonriendo. – Que risa, tenías que haber visto la cara de Link. Parecía pedir que lo rescataran.

Zelda vio como Ilia hablaba con Link y ambos miraban en su dirección, Link con una sonrisa y saludándola con la mano, e Ilia con el ceño fruncido, como juzgándola. Lo cierto es que a Zelda le pareció graciosa la actitud de la última, parecía una niña pequeña. Sonrió y los saludó a ambos, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la chica.

– ¡Atención! – Gritó Shad subido en una mesa.

* * *

– Ya, pero es que no sabía que te vería hoy, creí que no vendrías. – Siguió Ilia, en su conversación con Link.

– ¿Cómo no voy a venir? Es el cumple de Ashei. – Respondió el chico, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

– Supongo que sí. – Razonó Ilia. – Pero entonces, ¿por qué no viniste a ayudar? Cuando llegué yo, Shad aún estaba ordenando esto.

Link sonrió. – Ya, es que estaba trayendo a mi acompañante.

– ¿Acompañante? ¿Quién? – Exigió saber.

El chico señaló en dirección a la barra, en dirección a Zelda. – Es Zelda, la de pelo castaño que está con Ashei. – Ilia se volvió en esa dirección y observó a la chica, que ya se encontraba mirándola antes. "Es guapa" fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Zelda levantó la mano a modo de saludo. "Se está burlando de mí, ¿verdad?" maquinó en silencio. Lo que no sabía es que había sido Link quien la había saludado primero.

– ¡Atención! – Interrumpió Shad sobre una mesa. – ¿Cómo os lo estáis pasando? – Preguntó, ganándose un grupal "bien" por parte de toda la muchedumbre. –Hahaha, me alegro. Pero si os he dejado venir aquí a que os bebáis mi alcohol, es por algo. – Todos rieron ante el comentario de Shad, Link el que más. – Quiero que seáis testigo de lo siguiente. – Continuó, bajándose de la mesa de un salto, y acercándose a la barra. – Ashei, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – Se declaró Shad.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Telma apagó el equipo de audio tras la barra y se quedó observando la situación apoyada en una pared, frotando diligentemente una copa que ya estaba limpia, sólo para descargar tensión. Link se quedó blanco como la leche, con los ojos abiertos, e Ilia igual, que se soltó de su brazo, como si la hubieran absorbido las fuerzas. Zelda se apartó del lugar a trompicones, totalmente anonada. Había visto en películas y series ese tipo de declaraciones multitudinarias, el novio se arrodillaba y le daba el anillo a la chica, y ella tras mirarlo maravillada, abrazaba al chico y gritaba a los cuatro vientos "¡Sí, te quiero!".

Ashei se quedó quieta varios segundos, todavía en shock. Miraba a Shad con los ojos como platos. Separó los labios y susurró algo que nadie logró escuchar. Todos parecían expectantes.

– ¿Qué me dices, cielo? – Dijo Shad, ofreciéndole una cajita negra entre las manos.

– Tú… – Susurró Ashei con un hilo de voz. – ¡Tú eres tonto! – Repitió, esta vez bien alto. – ¿Cómo que si me caso contigo? ¡Claro que no! – El ambiente se cargó de golpe, como si acabasen de gritar que había una bomba en el local y quien se moviese haría que estallase. Zelda se llevó las manos a la boca inconscientemente. Todo el resto del público se mantenía en silencio, como esperando que algo realmente explotase. Shad se puso de pie, algo confuso. – ¿Qué hemos hablado durante mucho tiempo? Nada de compromisos, nada de ataduras, nada de lazos que puedan romperse, ¿y ahora me vienes con eso? – Su voz empezó a quebrarse. – ¿Por qué me haces esto?

A Link no le gustaba como se estaban desarrollando los hechos, lo que podía haber sido una bonita fiesta de cumpleaños, se estaba volviendo un auténtico desastre. Empezó a caminar hacia ellos, no sabía qué iba a hacer, pero simplemente no podía ver como estaban resultando las cosas. Pero Ilia le cogió del brazo, frenándole en el acto. Tenía una juguetona sonrisa en los labios. – ¿Qué haces? – Susurró Link, notablemente molesto.

Ilia llevó su dedo índice a los labios de Link, haciendo que se callara. – Shh, confía en Shad. –Y acto seguido volvió la mirada a la escena, haciendo que Link mirase también, algo descolocado.

Shad, ya de pie, se acercó a ella, mirándola con cariño y le volvió a ofrecer la cajita. – Ábrela.

– ¡¿Qué no has entendido?! – Volvió a gritar Ashei.

– ¿Quieres abrirla? Cabezota. –El tono de Shad dejó a Ashei algo confusa, por lo que cogió la caja y la abrió con desconfianza.

Por dentro era de color blanco acolchado, y en una ranura parecía haber un anillo plateado, aunque bastante pobre para ser de boda. Ashei levantó la mirada, buscando alguna explicación en la mirada de su novio. El chico señaló con la barbilla al anillo y ella lo tocó. Intentó sacarlo, pero estaba más duro que de costumbre, así que tiró con un poco más de fuerza, rompiendo el recubrimiento blanco y mostrando una llave enganchada al "anillo", ya que en realidad era la anilla de un llavero. – ¿Qué es esto?

– ¿Crees que no te conozco? ¿Crees que no sé qué odias los compromisos? ¿Qué te gusta la independencia? ¿Acaso no sabes que te quiero lo suficiente como para seguirte al fin del mundo? – Preguntó él de forma retórica. Ashei lo miraba a los ojos, totalmente perdida, como buscando una explicación. – No quiero casarme contigo, tonta… solo quiero estar contigo. – Todo el mundo contuvo el aliento, lo que veían no se encontraba ni en las mejores obras de teatro. – Eso. – Continuó señalando a la llave que tenía en su mano. – Es la llave de tu nueva casa… de… nuestra nueva casa. Sólo si quieres…

A Ashei comenzaron a aguársele los ojos, le temblaba el labio. Todo esto le superaba, no podía seguir el ritmo, eran demasiadas emociones en un momento, demasiados sentimientos. Así que comenzó a sollozar. En esta ocasión Shad sí pareció confuso, no se esperaba esa reacción por su parte. Se acercó lentamente y puso las manos en sus hombros. – ¿Estás bien? Oye… lo… lo siento.

Ashei levantó la vista, mostrando como la sombra de ojos le caía por las mejillas, alguna lágrima aún caía por ellas. Y para sorpresa de todos le besó. No fue un beso emotivo ni con fuerza, como solían ser los de ella. Este era un beso de puro cariño, suave, posicionando sus labios suavemente sobre los de él. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar en un abrazo. Zelda lloraba como una descosida tras ver la escena, nunca antes había vivido algo así. Desde ese momento se sentiría en deuda con Link por haberla traído a esa fiesta, por mostrarle lo bonito que puede ser el amor. Ashei apoyó sus antebrazos en el pecho de Shad, separándolo unos centímetros. –Te quiero. – No era necesario decir más, dos palabras, dos palabras que lo significaban todo y que a la vez no significaban nada. Sólo los actos hablan por las personas, pero sin duda ellos dos ya habían demostrado con creces hasta dónde llegaban sus sentimientos, se conocían desde hacía demasiado tiempo, y mucho más les quedaba de estar juntos.

– ¡A ver los enamorados llamando la atención! ¿No era esto una fiesta? –Gritó Ilia rompiendo toda atmósfera romántica. – ¿Dónde está la música?

– ¡SÍ! –Gritaron todos a la vez, incluyendo a los dos tortolitos y Zelda, aunque a la última aún le caían lagrimones de los ojos.

Link saltó por la barra ágilmente, ganándose una colleja de Telma, y fue hasta el aparato de música que había tras la misma. Después de apretar un par de botones, la música comenzó a tronar de nuevo por los altavoces, esta vez, a mayor volumen que antes. La noche acababa de empezar.

* * *

El salón era grande, amueblado con un mobiliario de madera de caoba. La estancia estaba únicamente iluminada por un gran candelabro que descansaba en la mesa. Sobre ella, había un mantel blanco de seda, en él, una cubertería de plata, una cestita con trozos de pan recién horneado, un par de copas rellenas de un líquido granate, y una botella verde oscura en la que se podía leer "Oporto". A cada lado de la mesa había una silla de la misma madera, y sentados en ellas, dos personas.

Midna saboreaba gustosa su solomillo en salsa de pimienta. Lo cierto es que el chef se había ganado su sueldo esa noche, que no era poco. Frente a ella, se encontraba su amigo, su socio, y por alguna mala lengua, su novio. Zant, que comía calmadamente con ella, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, parecía exultante. Midna en cambio, siempre había sido más prudente, y esta ocasión no era una excepción.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó ella por enésima vez.

– Sí… ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Ya está hecho. – Respondió él con una profunda voz, cargada de tranquilidad.

– Pero, ¿cómo lo hiciste tan rápido? – Inquirió ella, no le cuadraban las cuentas.

– Eso es lo de menos, hay que saber leer el mercado. – Dijo él, gesticulando con el cuchillo en la mano. Esa era su respuesta para todo. Cada vez que algo no era lógico esa era la solución.

– No me convence, Zant. – Repuso ella. – Las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles.

Zant suspiró ante la cabezonería de su compañera. Era un duro hueso de roer. Se levantó calmadamente de su asiento, sujetó su copa de vino entre los dedos índice y anular, moviéndolo en círculos, y se acercó a donde se sentaba Midna. – Confía en mí, Midna. Podemos con todo.

Ella sonrió, pasándose los dedos por sus anaranjados cabellos. Lo cierto es que siempre es más fácil negar un mal resultado que uno bueno, y uno tan bueno como ese no podía ser discutido eternamente. Cogió su copa de la misma manera que él y la acercó a la suya, chocándola y haciendo que tintineasen. – Por nosotros. – Brindó ella.

– Por Hyrule. – Repuso él, con una peligrosa sonrisa, firmando un pacto no mencionado.

* * *

**Y sssssuper actualización jajajaja no quiero que os acostumbreis a esto xD de hecho, creo que será la última actualización que haga tan rápido. Pero es que me motivó mucho todas las reviews que recibí de golpe, así que di rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

**En realidad diré que este capítulo no estaba planeado que fuera tan largo, de hecho ni estaba planeado. Ya prefería empezar con la parte Zelink, pero como leí en algún review que no me dejara llevar por los clichés hice esto jajaja a ver quién se esperaba la reacción de Ashei? Fue divertido hacerlo. Por otra parte, quiero dejar claro que no odio a Ilia, ni mucho menos. Es más, creo que es un personaje demasiado castigado para lo que es... no es importante de hecho, demasiada importancia se le da xD Con Zelda y Midna hay más que de sobra para personajes femeninos no creeis? Pues eso, que aquí Ilia no será la mala. La toman por tonta, por la típica niñata, pero no lo es. Sólo es una incomprendida que acabará viviendo sola en una casa rodeada de gatos :D Volviendo a lo de los clichés, es mucho más difícil de lo que parece no dejarse guiar por ellos, están en la vida constantemente y tarde o temprano surgen, pero igualmente intentaré no dejarme llevar por ellos.**

**Otra aclaración es lo de Oporto al final. Oporto es una ciudad de Portugal, famosa por los viñedos de la zona y los vinos que de allí salen. Son buenos vinos para acompañar a la carne jaja.**

**Bueno pues eso es todo, por ahora. En el siguiente capítulo sí que vendrá el songfic xD aunque no sé cuando volveré a actualizar porque estoy bastante ocupado con la uni y ya empiezo con trabajos en serio D:**

**Un abrazo a todos y seguid dejando reviews, que me motiva mucho leerlos xDD**

**PD: Que me ignorasteis todos e.e qué preferís? Los nombres en inglés o en español? Responded en vuestro review.**


	6. Diana

**Diana**

La noche ya había entrado con fuerza, haciendo retroceder al sol al horizonte. Tampoco se podían ver las estrellas debido a las grandes y oscuras nubes que poblaban el firmamento. Ellas dejaban caer una silenciosa carga de copos de nieve que a medida que iban cayendo, se fundían en el asfalto de las calles. En algunas lunas de los coches en cambio, se podía ver como empezaban a cuajar. Era cuestión de tiempo que lo hiciera en el resto de lugares si el tiempo no cambiaba, ya que en ese momento se estaban dando las condiciones propicias para ello, frío, humedad, y el sol lejos de su alcance. Sí, probablemente a la mañana siguiente, la ciudad despertaría con un manto blanco cubriendo todos los coches y tejados. Por suerte o desgracia para los trabajadores, las quitanieves comenzarían su jornada bien entrada la madrugada, rociando sal o cualquier otro producto para que no se formaran placas de hielo en la carretera. Todo eso ocurriría si nevaba por toda la noche. Aún era pronto para poder corroborarlo, pero los copos que seguían cayendo, bien presagiaban lo primero.

Sin embargo, en esa noche, no todo era oscuridad, frío y nieve. Bajo un bloque de pequeños y encajonados pisos, se encontraba un local en el que un numeroso grupo de ociosa y ruidosa gente, celebraba un cumpleaños totalmente ajeno al espectáculo que estaba ocurriendo afuera. Desde la misma puerta ya se podía adivinar la festividad del ambiente, así como la música que en ese momento ponían. Sería cuestión de tiempo que un vecino malhumorado bajase o llamase a la policía para acabar con ese circo. Pero hasta que eso ocurriera, podían seguir disfrutando de lo que la noche les ofrecía.

El local, tan abarrotado como llevaba estando toda la tarde, ya que nadie se resistía a irse antes de tiempo, tenía una atmósfera de sauna. Se podía apreciar a simple vista que la temperatura había subido al menos un par de grados. Las mesas, antes repletas de aperitivos y comida, ahora estaban apartadas de mala manera a los lados de las paredes. El centro del local, usualmente un lugar vacío y carente de uso, se había convertido en una improvisada pista de baile. La gente se movía al ritmo que la música ordenaba. Y como no, en el centro del grupo, un rubio y sudado chico se movía como el que más, siempre siguiendo el compás de la canción con una inexplicable facilidad que hacía que los demás le dejaran un pequeño espacio para que pudiera bailar a placer. Bueno, al menos casi todos. Otra rubia, ésta con el pelo ligeramente verdoso, parecía compartir espacio vital con el chico. A él no le importaba, es más, muchas veces había bailado con ella así que tampoco se sentía incómodo con ella acompañándolo en su festival del baile.

Por otro lado, el local seguía teniendo los metros que tenía, y no todos podían estar en la "pista de baile". Algunos iban sentándose en los taburetes cuando se cansaban, pidiendo algo en la barra para refrescarse. Otros simplemente no necesitaban bailar y conversaban a gritos con alguien a su lado, tratándose de hacer oír entre la atronadora música. Por último, había un reducido de personas que habían sido invitadas por su chófer en un irrefrenable impulso de animar al personal y ahora se encontraban totalmente abandonadas en la mesa.

Zelda, que ya había acabado con dos de las fuentes llenas de ponche, seguía con la mirada a los chicos en la pista de baile. Había estado hacía dos horas hablando con Ashei, y para su sorpresa, vio que no sólo se trataba de una bruta chica de barrio marginal, sino una responsable y madura trabajadora que con su sueldo en el taller, se mantenía tanto a ella como a su novio. Zelda había acabado admirando la tenacidad de la chica, abriéndose paso en el mundo del motor, un mundo firmemente dominado por hombres, pero que, gracias a sus impresionantes habilidades, había conseguido hacer callar más de una boca. Pero claro, de eso habían pasado ya dos horas, y claro, la cumpleañera estaba demasiado ocupada en una esquinita con su novio, recibiendo su "segundo regalo de cumpleaños". No podía reprocharle nada, era su día y merecía su momento con su novio, y él también con ella, después de su desastrosa y casi televisada declaración, quizá eso le ayudase a redimirse.

Pero claro, es que no era Ashei en quien deberían recaer las responsabilidades, sino al desvergonzado chico que seguía ajeno a todo, bailando como un descosido. Zelda posó los ojos una vez más en él. El pelo, antes rubio y alborotado, se le empezaba a pegar en la frente, con un tono más oscuro. Sudaba por cada uno de sus poros, pese a haberse abierto la camisa hasta casi la mitad de su abdomen, dejando gran parte de su pecho abierto. Por la espalda, la camisa se le pegaba, definiendo su perfecta y musculada espalda. Una solitaria gota de sudor colgaba de su barbilla, pero se resignaba a caer. Una persona normal no se habría fijado en ella en el hipotético caso de que pudiera distinguirla, pero Zelda era una chica muy observadora y lo cierto es que reparó en ella. Tras un brusco movimiento por parte de Link, la gota se desprendió de su barbilla, cayendo sobre su también húmeda clavícula, que deslizándose por su piel, acabo perdiéndose en las profundidades de su camisa. Para su no grata sorpresa, la chica que bailaba a su lado, Ilia, también había reparado en ella, y trataba de acercarse más al chico, como intentando llegar a donde la gota había llegado. "No tiene mérito que la hayas visto desde allí, estúpida" pensó Zelda mirando a la joven con una cara de profundo desagrado. Por suerte para ella, no estaba sola en la barra.

– ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? ¿Nadie te saca a bailar? – Comentó Telma desde el otro lado de la barra.

Zelda se volvió para mirarla. Lucía algo agobiada por tanto trabajo y calor, algún pelo desordenado ya se le escapaba de la cinta con la que tenía recogido el pelo. Pero tampoco podría quejarse, no siempre conseguía tener la clientela de hoy. – No es eso. – Se excusó ella. "El imbécil de Link me ha dejado aquí tirada" se propuso decir, aunque al final no lo hizo. – No me apetece bailar.

Telma enarcó una ceja. El diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo, y las miradas furtivas que le lanzaba tanto a Link como a Ilia, dejaban ver un trasfondo que no se limitaba a "no me apetece bailar". Aun así, no quiso presionar a la chica. – Bueno, igualmente te ves aburrida. ¿Por qué no pruebas con la diana? – Propuso la dueña, girando la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba, haciendo que la chica también lo hiciera.

A la derecha del lugar, ligeramente apartado de la pista de baile, se encontraba susodicha diana, rodeada de hombres y alguna que otra mujer. El lado de la barra que colindaba con esa zona estaba lleno de pequeños vasitos de distintos y llamativos colores. – No sé. – Respondió ella, mirando con cierta desconfianza los vasitos desde su lugar. – Nunca he jugado a eso.

– Hahaha, nadie nace habiéndolo hecho, pequeña. – La animó Telma. – ¡Iza! – Gritó, haciendo que una de las chicas se voltease a mirarla. – Enseña a Zelda a jugar.

La chica en cuestión tenía un extraño estilo de vestir, en resumidas cuentas, parecía que llevase un bikini. "¿Quién lleva un bikini en un cumpleaños?" se preguntó Zelda. Iza echó una rápida mirada a Zelda y tras volver a posar los ojos en Telma un segundo, se dirigió a ella, agarrándola del brazo. – Ven, verás cómo te gusta.

Cuando se acercó al corro de gente que rodeaba la diana notó un fuerte olor a alcohol y humo de tabaco. Iza abrió el hermético corrillo a base de codazos, ganándose alguna que otra queja. Cuando al fin estuvo en medio, se puso a hablar en voz baja con un hombre. Éste vestía una chaqueta de color verde claro con capucha acabada en punta. Sus mangas eran holgadas y de color amarillo terminado en unos ribetes blancos de ganchillo. Lo cierto es que su apariencia recordaba a la de un juglar de la antigua Edad Media. El hombre se dio la vuelta, encarando a Zelda con una gran sonrisa, o eso parecía a ojos de todo el mundo. A ojos de Zelda, en cambio, quedaba bien claro que se trataba de una sonrisa más falsa que un billete de tres rupias. Estaba bien familiarizada con esas sonrisas.

El hombre parecía que iba a decirle algo, pero justo antes de presentarse o lo que fuera a decir, se dio la vuelta y le quitó unos dardos a otro hombre que parecía dormitar en un taburete y a su lado tenía varios pequeños vasitos vacíos. Después ya, se volvió de nuevo a ella, con su falsedad incluida. –Hola, preciosa. –Dijo con la típica voz de feriante. – ¿Jugaste a esto alguna vez?

Por suerte para ella, Zelda sabía manejar a este tipo de gente, así que simplemente le siguió la corriente. – No, que va. ¿Puedes enseñarme? – Sonrió ella, con la misma falsedad que él.

El hombre caminó un par de pasos hacia el centro, quedando frente a frente con la diana, a una distancia aproximada de 5 metros. Sacó de bajo su manga un trío de dardos que mostró a Zelda con una rítmica fluidez. – Es sencillo, coges y lanzas el dardo. – Explicó él con sutileza. – ¿Ves la división de la diana? Según donde apuntes ganas ciertos puntos, puedes ver cuánto vale cada zona con los números de alrededor. – Y a continuación lanzó el dardo, clavándolo en el centro, como dando por terminada la explicación.

– ¿Cuánto vale el centro? – Inquirió Zelda sin dejarse amedrentar.

El chico la miró divertido. –La circunferencia superior 50 puntos, la interior 100. – Entonces pareció haber olvidado algo. – ¿Qué más tenía que contarte?

– ¿Cómo se gana? – Adivinó Iza, con un ligero toque de sarcasmo en la pregunta.

– Hahaha, cierto. – Zelda no comprendía cómo ninguno de los presentes seguían aún alrededor de ese hombre. Irradiaba pura hipocresía. – Bueno, pues tienes tres tiros, y en ellos tienes que llegar a la centena de puntos, si lo haces, bebes. – Dijo señalando la barra, en la que descansaban los pequeños vasitos, algunos vacíos y otros llenos. – Si no llegas a la centena pierdes.

"Parece sencillo" pensó Zelda, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo. – Pero la diana sólo está dividida en 20 partes, ¿sólo se puede pasar de ronda apuntando al centro?

Iza se acercó por detrás a Zelda y abrazándose a ella le explicó. – ¿Ves que la diana está dividida con 4 aros? El de en medio es el círculo, de 100 puntos, el que lo rodea vale 50, pero después hay otros dos, el primero multiplica la puntuación del número por tres, y el último, la multiplica por dos. – Cuando acabó, Zelda no pudo evitar sentir una arcada. El aliento de la chica realmente apestaba a alcohol.

– Bien, ¿empezamos? – Interrumpió el chico. No lucía del todo satisfecho con Iza por haberle explicado el sistema de puntuación, o al menos, eso pareció indicar la molesta mirada que le dedicó a Iza. Aun así, cogió el dado que previamente había lanzado, y tras colocarse en la línea volvió a tirarlo, clavándolo de nuevo en el 100. – Bien. –Dicho eso, se dirigió a la barra, cogió un vasito y lo vació en su boca, poniendo una mueca extraña, como si le quemara la bebida. Zelda creyó estar obsesionada con él, porque todas sus acciones le parecían falsas.

Después, se volteó a Iza. – ¿Sólo tira una vez?

– ¿Para qué tirar más si ya pasó la línea de corte? – Respondió ella, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Después tiró ella, clavando el primero en el 12, pero en la franja de x3, 36 puntos al fin de cuentas. Después tiró otro al 14, peligrosamente orientado en el centro, pero sin llegar a las dos circunferencias centrales, por lo que el tiro sólo se validó x1. Con 50 puntos iba difícil, pero si tenía algo de suerte podría lograrlo. Contuvo el aire y lanzó, haciendo que esta vez sí, se clavase en la pequeña circunferencia. 50 puntos más, lo había conseguido. Dio un pequeños saltito y corrió a despegar sus dardos.

Luego llegó el turno de cinco personas más, dos de las cuales no pasaron la ronda, y se sentaron ligeramente molestos en los taburetes de alrededor. La partida había acabado para ellos antes incluso de que Zelda la empezase. Cuando llegó su turno, cogió los tres dardos que quedaban en un vaso y los manoseó un poco, sintiendo el centro de equilibrio con ellos, así como su diseño y peso. Aunque no lo pareciera, había ido a clases de tiro con arco de pequeña, y lo primero que enseñaban era a calibrar el arco y fabricar sus propias flechas.

Se colocó en la línea y lanzó el primero con una fuerza quizá algo desproporcionada. Por supuesto, el dardo dio contra la pared y cayó al suelo. 0 puntos, no se podía empezar mejor. Zelda frunció el ceño, no le gustaba perder ni al parchís, por lo que se volvió con decisión a la diana y volvió a disparar, clavando la siguiente en el centro. 100 puntos. Tanto Zelda, como Iza y el hombre, abrieron la boca de forma un tanto cómica. Nadie se esperaba ese lanzamiento, ni siquiera ella. Pero como mujer de negocios que era, supo encajar su golpe de suerte con suficiencia. Se agachó para alcanzar el dardo errado y después se incorporó a sacar el certero disparo. Con sonrisa arrogante se colocó junto al hombre, que la miraba con cierto recelo. – No me dijiste tu nombre.

El chico volvió a sonreír. Más forzadamente si cabe. Cogió un vasito de la barra y se lo entregó. – Puedes llamarme Mr. Cool, y ahora, bebe.

Zelda le sostuvo la mirada, ceja encarada incluida. Sin perder contacto visual con él, vertió el contenido del vasito en su boca de golpe. Después de eso no tuvo más remedio que darse la vuelta y comenzar a toser. La bebida entraba por su garganta abrasándolo todo a su alrededor, mientras una vaporosa sensación subía, llegando sus fosas nasales. Se reclinó sobre la barra y tosió sonoramente. Mr. Cool no trató de disimular una mirada de burla y se colocó en su lugar de tiro. – Segunda ronda. –Anunció él, y tras lo dicho lanzó el dardo, volviendo a clavarlo justo en el centro.

Sonoros bufidos de los participantes se escucharon por encima de la música. Iza pasó de ronda, ésta vez logrando un mayor promedio en sus primeros lanzamientos, evitando así tener que jugárselo todo a una carta con su último tiro. Los otros tres hombres restantes también lograron su puntación, ahora le tocaba a ella. Se volvió a colocar en su lugar, y tras mirar fijamente la diana lanzó con fuerza, haciendo que el dardo se clavase en el 18, pero con el multiplicador x3. 54 puntos de un tiro, no estaba mal, si lograba otro como ese estaría dentro. Por desgracia, su segundo tiro no repitió trayectoria, sino que por poco se sale de la diana, quedando a escasos milímetros del límite. Pero lo que contaba es que la última circunferencia era la que rodeaba la diana, por lo que su puntuación, 14, se multiplicó x2. Sumados, ya llevaba 82. "Mierda, necesito algún multiplicador o estoy perdida. Bueno no, espera… ¿qué es más fácil, darle a los multiplicadores o jugármela con el 18, 19 y 20?" maquinó en su cabeza… Finalmente se decantó por la última opción, por lo que apuntó al 20, y lanzando con ligera suavidad, se clavó… en él.

Esta vez, ni le dirigió la palabra a Mr. Cool, que parecía estar chateando con el móvil, y levantaba la mirada para soltar su ácido comentario de "Uf, que cerca". Cogió un vasito, y ahora sí, preocupándose de dar pequeños sorbos, acabó con él. Estaba convencida de que esa bebida llevaba una graduación ilegal, ya que esa vaporosa sensación volvió a repetirse, sólo que esta vez con más fuerza aún.

Las siguientes rondas fueron más de lo mismo, salvo porque dos de los hombres no dieron a ningún multiplicador ni centro, y perdieron. Zelda por su parte, iba afinando su puntería, ajustando el dardo a las pequeñas celdas que daban mayor puntuación. Mr. Cool, por su parte, seguía imparable. Pese a que sus disparos tenían una amplia parábola, siempre acababan clavándose en el centro, como si sus dardos estuvieran hechos para ello. Después, siempre se apoyaba en la barra, cogía un vasito de la zona de la izquierda, y tras bebérselo de un trago, se ponía a manosear su teléfono móvil.

En la quinta ronda, sin embargo, Iza tenía todas las de perder. Había logrado otra vez sus 50 puntos como por arte de magia con su primer lanzamiento, pero el segundo había caído fuera. Apesadumbrada calculó para acertar en el multiplicador x3 del número 20, ya que de esa forma lograría 60 puntos que la catapultarían a la siguiente ronda. No obstante, la suerte no estuvo con ella en esa ocasión. Al lanzar, el dardo fue a la zona que ella quería, pero no al número. La diana estaba puntuada de forma aleatoria, pero daba la casualidad de que el 1 y el 20 estaban uno al lado del otro. Y para colmo, el de Iza fue a caer al 1. 3 puntos no eran suficientes para remontar el fiasco de la segunda tirada, por lo que enfadada, se sentó en un taburete.

El hombre siguiente anduvo certero con sus dos primeros tiros, logrando 72 puntos entre la primera y la segunda. Con un amplio abanico de posibilidades, se podría catalogar de tiro fácil. Sin embargo, su lanzamiento fue anormalmente flojo, y ni siquiera llegó a la diana, quedándose a medio camino. Zelda se colocó en su posición, ya que tras la eliminación de los tres adversarios, ya le tocaba a ella. Cuando miró en dirección a la diana comprendió el porqué del ruinoso tiro de su contrincante. La diana no sólo comenzaba a verse distante, sino que además parecía moverse arriba y abajo. Fue entonces cuando vio la verdadera cara del juego, cómo lograba, ronda tras ronda, que la dificultad aumentase de forma exponencial. Cada vez que pasabas de ronda tenías que beber, y al hacerlo cada ronda se hacía más complicada, por no decir que cuando uno de los contrincantes era eliminado, el intervalo de tiempo de ronda a ronda era menor. Es decir, cuantas más rondas llevases, más alcohol y con más velocidad tendrías que beber.

Tras unos tiros un tanto patéticos, Zelda consiguió pasar de ronda. Quedando finalmente cara a cara con Mr. Cool. – Sin duda eres buena. – Concedió él. – Pero este es mi juego, así que yo ganaré.

La respuesta había sido simple, pero molestó bastante a Zelda. "¿Tú juego? Eso ya lo veremos, listillo". Tras beber su chupito, Zelda se mantuvo de pie durante un momento, tratando de mantener el control de su cuerpo y que éste no se desplomara cual castillo de naipes. Iza por su parte, vio el estado de su antigua rival, y tras echarle una mirada comprensiva, cogió un vasito del lado más a la izquierda, del que solía beber Mr. Cool, y se lo acercó a la boca. Otro de los concursantes la miró reprobatoriamente. – ¿Qué? Esto ya está acabado. – Se excusó. Y tras lo dicho, se bebió el contenido de un golpe, esperando la bofetada del alcohol, que súbitamente salía desde su garganta. Esperó un poco más, pero vio que no llegaba. Extrañada, volvió su vista a la barra, y tras beber un par de vasitos más, se cercioró de que los vasos que estaban a la izquierda no contenían alcohol. Bruscamente, se levantó del taburete y agarró a Mr. Cool del cuello de su chaqueta, el cual acababa de volver a clavar su dardo en el centro de la diana.

– ¡Tú, maldito tramposo! –Le gritó al oído. Mr. Cool puso una cara de pánico. – Lo que bebías no llevaba alcohol.

Telma, que vigilaba la barra, se acercó al lugar, lanzándole una mirada desafiante a Mr. Cool. Él por su parte, parecía casi aliviado ante la acusación de la chica. – Con que era eso, ¿eh? –Balbuceó Zelda. Le costaba bastante mantenerse firme. – Ya decía yo que me parecías un falso. – Soltó sin ningún miramiento. Si no hubiera bebido probablemente se habría abstenido de decir tal grosería, pero el alcohol parecía soltarle la lengua.

Mr. Cool le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Zelda, y a continuación se acercó a la barra, cogiendo la jarra de licor con la que se llenaban los chupitos. – ¿Os creéis que gano porque no bebí alcohol? ¡Ja! Si gano es porque este es mi juego. – Dicho eso, bebió de morro de la botella, dándole varios profundos tragos. – ¡Bah! – Soltó cuando separó los labios de la jarra. Sin duda no imaginaba que la bebida tuviera tal cantidad de alcohol. Pensándolo bien, sí que tenía mérito que la "princesa" aún se mantuviera de pie. Las piernas dieron sensación de fallarle, las rodillas se le doblaron ligeramente, por lo que tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos para no caerse. Al dar ese par de errados pasos, rozó el dardo que había tirado antes, y que ahora se encontraba clavado en la diana. Al tocarlo, se cayó al suelo, partiéndose por la mitad. A duras penas, Zelda se agachó a cogerlo, cayendo de culo en el intento y soltando una sonora carcajada. Pese a la tensión de la situación, Mr. Cool no pudo evitar reírse de ella, y de forma totalmente descubierta, sacó el teléfono y volvió a mover los pulgares de forma descontrolada frente a ella.

– Oye, no estarás haciéndome fotos, ¿no? – Zelda se incorporó con ambas partes del dardo en la mano.

– ¡No lo acerques! – Gritó Mr. Cool justo cuando ella le ofrecía los trozos del dardo, quedando frente a la diana. Sorpresivamente, la punta voló de la mano de Zelda y acabó clavándose en el centro de la diana. Zelda enarcó las cejas mientras miraba la diana, después sacó el dardo, y bajo la atenta mirada del resto del público volvió a soltarlo, haciendo de nuevo la misma trayectoria.

– Está magnetizada. – Declaró Zelda. Pese a estar notablemente borracha, ciertas partes de su cerebro funcionaban perfectamente.

Una mano se posó con ligera fuerza en el hombro de Mr. Cool. Era una mano grande y curtida, al darse la vuelta, el hombre se encontró frente a Telma, la cual le miraba con una cara bastante aterradora. – Lárgate de mi local, tramposo.

Tras un breve escaneo a su alrededor, Mr. Cool llegó a la conclusión de que si se quedaba allí, la gente que se empezaba a reunir a su alrededor, formando un corro acabarían linchándole. Haciendo gala de su gallardía, mejor dicho, de su falta de gallardía, salió corriendo hacia la puerta, chocando con Shad, que acababa de salir de su "rinconcito de amor", ligeramente desorientado. Cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió corriendo y salió, cerciorándose del frío que hacía. Corrió unos metros más por la carretera y se metió en un callejón. Mientras que los copos de nieve seguían cayéndole sobre la cabeza, sacó su teléfono y marcó un número. En cuanto oyó el sonido del teléfono descolgado habló. – Jefe, soy yo.

– ¿Qué quieres, imbécil? Estas no son horas. – Se oyó una voz metálica al otro lado del teléfono.

– Tengo algo que quizá te interese. – Sonrió maliciosamente. – ¿Te lo mando por SMS?

La voz del hombre cambió a una menos hostil, pero igual de peligrosa. – Ven al solar Gerudo.

– Em… Claro, señor. – No le gustaba ese sitio, era el lugar donde se hacían los "recados", realmente donde se les "ponía fin". – Allí estaré.

* * *

**He vueeeelto xD Aquí tenéis el capítulo. Siento la demora pero con la uni y todas esas cosas andé algo liado, pero no fue en balde. Puede que este capítulo os parezca corto y eso es porque tuve que cortarlo, el original me quedó demasiado largo y preferí partirlo por la mitad, de ahí que aún no esté el songfic que tanto anuncié, pero como dije, ya lo tengo acabado y lo subiré la próxima semana. En cuanto al capítulo de hoy, si os liasteis un poco, podéis buscar en google imágenes de las dianas o incluso las normas xD A mí personalmente me gusta jugar aunque no sea muy bueno, de hecho, contadas veces he acertado en el centro de la diana T_T Eso es todo, el próximo capítulo como ya dije, lo subiré a lo largo de la semana. Espero vuestros reviews, sabéis que me motivan x3**

**PD: A quien le guste Kuroko no Basket, aviso de que escribí un One Shot de la pareja de Momoi y Aomine. Si os gusta os animo a leerlo, es uno de los pocos fics que acabé realmente satisfecho al subirlo. Si no os gusta o no lo habéis leído, os invito igualmente a leerlo para saber vuestras opiniones (tengo que ser más famoso para que la gente lo lea así que por ahora me hago publicidad a mí mismo xD). Se llama Azul y Rosa, lo encontraréis en mi perfil (no tiene pérdida, sólo tengo 3 fics :'D)**


	7. Skip to the good bit

**_Como ya anuncié con antelación, éste es un songfic, la canción en cuestión es Skip to the good bit, del grupo Rizzle Kicks. La gracia del capítulo es leerlo mientras se escucha la canción, pero yo dejaré claro cuando empieza. Así que abrid una pestaña de youtube y dadle caña al volumen xD Además, acabo de leerlo con la música y lo más probable es que tengáis que ponerla en pausa de vez en cuando para llegar. Intentad seguir el ritmo de la música :P_**

* * *

**Skip to the good bit**

Link se acababa de sentar en un taburete, sumamente exhausto de bailar, llevaba toda la maldita noche haciéndolo con Ilia zumbando a su lado, como si de una mosca se tratara. Y para colmo, había perdido a Zelda desde después de la declaración de Shad. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Aunque para ser honestos, hasta ese momento no había reparado en su falta. Se levantó y escrutó el pequeño local en su busca. Cuando finalmente la vio, se le formó una media sonrisa en los labios. Se encontraba hablando animadamente con un grupo de gente, junto a la diana. Estaban jugando con unos extraños dardos con los que haciendo graciosas posturas, al tirarlos se pinchaban en el centro. "Es buena" pensó Link, totalmente ignorante al hecho de que eran los dardos magnéticos de Mr. Cool. Dio un par de pasos en su dirección, pero se paró en seco en el momento que uno de los chicos la abrazó efusivamente. En una situación normal, le habría dado un par de palmadas en la espalda al chico, diciéndole que se fuera a la mierda, en el mismo instante que ella hiciera un pequeño atisbo de que le molestase, pero siguió esperando ese momento en vano. Lo cierto es que ella parecía hasta feliz, rodeando su brazo alrededor de la cintura del chico mientras que Flora, una lejana conocida de Ashei, tiraba los dardos de espaldas haciendo poses estúpidas, arrancando unas risas al grupo.

De forma inexplicable, Link se sintió como molesto, incómodo tal vez. Se sentía como innecesario. Quizá había pensado neciamente que él era la única manera de que ella socializase con esa gente, con la "plebe" de la ciudad, la clase social media-baja de la ciudad. Pero para sorpresa de él, parecía que ella no necesitase la ayuda de nadie, y había conseguido hacer migas con unos cuantos. Notó un infantil deseo de clavarle un picahielos en la cabeza al chico que abrazaba a Zelda, pero se contuvo. Soltó un suspiro, y tras vaciar lo que quedaba de ponche en la segunda ensaladera, ya que la primera había sido vaciada de forma misteriosa, se dirigió de nuevo a la pista, aun luciendo algo malhumorado.

Ashei y Shad, que apartados en otro lado de la barra junto con Telma, lo habían visto todo. – De verdad que los críos de hoy en día son… – Dijo Ashei.

– Pues a ti te costó un poco dejar de pegar a Shad cada vez que intentaba declarársete. – Recordó Telma, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

Después, recuperó un poco la compostura y se levantó de su taburete, arrastrando a Shad con él. – Aun así, esto no puede seguir así. – Sentenció, como si se tratara de un oficial del ejército. – Shad, ve a por Zelda y tráela a la pista, yo me encargo de Link.

Shad asintió, y se dirigió al grupo de la diana, que en estos momentos se encontraban haciendo el idiota con dardos normales. Lo cierto es que parecían en mejor estado que cuando Mr. Cool había abandonado el local. "Supongo que ya no necesitaban beber más" dedujo Shad. Zelda reía a carcajada limpia tras el fallido intento de un joven de tirar desde una distancia de 15 metros, la pared contraria, que habiendo tirado con tanta fuerza, había estrellado el dardo contra la pared, rompiéndole la punta. El otro chico trataba de rodear a Zelda con el brazo por la cintura mientras ella se doblaba de risa, totalmente ajena a las intenciones de éste. Shad se metió entre medias de ellos dos, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del que intentaba meterle mano. – Te veo bien, Zelda. – Mintió piadosamente Shad, tratando de no reírse del gracioso estado de su amiga, totalmente despeinada, aunque pese a ello, seguía estando preciosa. Es más, de no ser porque ya tenía una novia perfecta, que le rompería la cabeza de saber lo que pensaba, quizá habría intentado cortejarla.

– ¡Shad! – Gritó ella emocionada, dándole un abrazo. – Esta fiesta es genial, oh… – Dijo como si acabase de recordar algo. – Y tu declaración fue súper romántica, en mi vida había visto algo tan bonito.

El chico la miró extrañado, porque pese a sus fácilmente mal interpretables palabras, en los ojos de ella no había otra cosa que profunda admiración. – Ah, pues… gracias. – Sonrió él. "Será a la única persona que no le pareció penoso". – ¿Vamos a bailar? – Ofreció con una galante sonrisa. Zelda se la devolvió y asintió, cogiéndole del brazo y mezclándose con todo el gentío.

Ashei, por su parte, había entrado con decisión en medio de ese montón de gente y se acercó a Link, que parecía un planeta con el satélite Ilia orbitando a su alrededor. Con un nada sutil movimiento de cadera, empujó a la última, quedándose a Link sólo para ella. Se acercó más a él, que la recibió con una sonrisa mitad de felicidad, mitad de agradecimiento. –Oh, ¿al fin dejasteis los mimitos? –Se burló Link mientras mantenía el ritmo de la música, una más bien lenta, pero con compases firmes y sencillos de seguir.

Ella sin embargo, fue a donde más le dolía a él. – Al menos yo estoy con mi acompañante. – Respondió ella ácidamente, haciendo que la sonrisa de Link pasase a una de ligera molestia.

– Ella se lo estaba pasando bien sin mí. –Sentenció él, quitándose otro botón de la camisa, y soltándola del todo.

Ella recorrió con un dedo el espacio desde el ombligo hasta la barbilla del chico, espacio que él mismo acababa de mostrar, dándose el gusto del palpar el poderío físico del chico. –Eres idiota, has pasado de ella toda la noche y todavía pretendes que sigas detrás de ti.

1-0 para Ashei, nada que rebatir. Link puso la típica cara de niño recién regañado, hinchando ligeramente los mofletes y bajando la mirada, después volvió a hablar con Ashei. –Tienes razón, voy a invitarla a bailar. – Y antes de que ella pudiera decirle que Shad ya se estaba ocupando de eso, ya se había camuflado entre la gente.

"Si es que de verdad soy idiota" se maldijo Link, buscando con la mirada Zelda, sin encontrarla en el sitio donde la había visto antes. Entonces, para sorpresa de él, se la encontró a unos pocos pasos de él, bailando con "alguien". Fuera cortés o no, agarró a Shad de los hombros sin saber que era él y lo apartó con suavidad de Zelda. – Te la robo, ¿vale? – Y sin ni siquiera mirarle le dirigió al resto de gente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Zelda, que seguía el ritmo de la música ajena al hecho de que su pareja acababa de cambiar. Sin darse cuenta, se trabó con sus propios pasos, cayendo en el pecho desnudo de Link. Zelda se apoyó en él para ponerse recta, pero abrió los ojos cuando vio que no había sido Shad con quien había tropezado.

– ¡Link! – Exclamó desprevenida, viendo el panorama que tenía frente a sus ojos. Un Link empapado de sudor, con la camisa abierta mostrando sus bien formados abdominales y pectorales. Y por si no fuera suficiente, su pelo estaba totalmente alborotado, pidiendo a gritos que una mano pasase por encima de ellos y los ordenase. Sin embargo, contuvo el instinto. – Mi "héroe", llegas algo tarde, ¿no? –Le recriminó, pese a no haber molestia en su voz, de hecho, se lo había pasado genial.

– Mea culpa. – Se disculpó él, retomando el ritmo de la canción al igual que hacía su compañera. –Aunque en mi defensa diré que no te vi sufriendo mucho.

– Hahaha, lo cierto es que no. – Concedió ella, pero justo después volvió a tropezar, sólo que esta vez en lugar de estrellarse en el pecho de Link, éste la sujetó con sus fibrosos brazos.

– Bebimos un poquito de más ¿eh? – Se burló él. –Así no puedes bailar, te romperás un tobillo.

Zelda enarcó una ceja, se quitó los tacones y de una patada los apartó del lugar. A Link le pareció graciosa esa acción. "Supongo que los ricos tienen cientos de pares de zapatos, ¿no?" – A ver qué sabes hacer tú, "chófer" – Le retó ella. Justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar una rítmica canción.

**(Empieza la canción)**

Link miró hacia los altavoces con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Esa era "su" canción. – Ahora verás, princesa.

**_Yo, yeah_**

**_Check the rhyme and rhythm_**

**_It's nice and different_**

**_Plus is bright and brilliant_**

Link se apartó de Zelda unos metros sin dejar de mirarla, haciendo el moonwalk hasta la pista y marcando el ritmo con el tronco.

**_Kinda how I like my women_**

**_And that's the right opinion_**

**_Although at night I'm slipping_**

**_Win her never, ring her, now she thinks I'm a villain_**

Estiró sus brazos de forma explosiva, abriendo su camisa más todavía. Aunque lo hubiese hecho de forma inintencionada, se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de Zelda.

**_See, I'm not festive, but I quite like presents_**

**_Don't wanna die, but I quite like heaven_**

Haciendo un gracioso movimiento, señaló al cielo, haciendo que Zelda cambiara su expresión a una divertida.

**_Wanna good place, but I don't like waiting_**

**_Wanna go crazy, but I'm not patient_**

**_Wanna be smart, but I don't like learning_**

**_I wanna be rich, but it takes time earning_**

En esta ocasión, dramatizó su situación económica, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y dándoles la vuelta, mostrando así que estaban vacíos.

**_Wanna be fit, but I don't like running_**

**_Then I see you and I wish I done something_**

Ahora se acercó sugerentemente a Zelda, fiel al ritmo que la música ponía, y empezó a rodearla. Ella por su parte se sentía algo perdida, la gente a su alrededor parecía haber hecho un corrito y todos miraban como Link se desenvolvía por la pista con total facilidad, como si ya hubiese practicado ese baile por su parte. Probablemente así habría sido.

**_I like your style_**

**_Been watching you for a while_**

De espaldas a ella, no se contuvo en sostener un mechón de su moreno cabello y pasarlo entre sus dedos, disfrutando del suave tacto.

**_I said_**

**_Oh yeah_**

**_Let's dance and then_**

**_Let's skip to the good bit._**

Las trompetas comenzaron a sonar, animando a todos los "espectadores" que habían arremolinado a su alrededor. Link comenzó a saltar con el puño en alto, muy cerca de ella, de hecho, parecía haber notado que ella se encontraba algo fuera de lugar y trataba de integrarla. ¿Eso se creía, que era una niñita a la que tenía que animar a bailar? Lo llevaba claro su amiguito. El alcohol ya le había bajado un poco, pero sin duda, aún corría por sus venas.

**_Let's skip to the good bit._**

Se había pensado que era él el único que podía moverse de esa forma tan sexy y que ella tenía que ser la que se quedaba como un pasmarote, babeando. Ahora iba a invertir la situación.

**_So, been here two days long_**

Zelda comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma provocativa, acerándose peligrosamente a Link, el cual se quedó totalmente en shock.

**_Still not stepped that stone_**

**_Still not moving on, on_**

**_Now, let us go_**

Aún de espaldas, cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Link, y empezó a bajar, haciéndole seguir el ritmo.

**_I will take control_**

Ahora era ella la que controlaba la situación, no más pasos de baile a lo Michael Jackson por parte del chico.

**_No more moving slow_**

**_In this situation_**

Link por su parte trataba de recomponerse como podía, pero sus hormonas y la actitud de Zelda no ayudaban en absoluto. Notaba su espalda pegarse a su pecho, y su trasero ligeramente respingón iba chocando con… "otra parte suya" a medida que ella bajaba. Por lo que, apoyando sus brazos en las caderas de ella, que aún se movían de forma hipnótica, comenzó a acompañarla en el movimiento.

Ahora Zelda empezó a levantarse, con Link pegado a ella. Le excitaba bastante tener el pecho del chico tan cerca de ella, no lo negaría, aunque tampoco iba gritarlo a voces. Entre la gente que les miraba acompañando el ritmo con palmadas, divisó a Ilia, que le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

**_Hell yeah!_**

**_I like your style_**

**_Been watching you for a while_**

**_I said_**

**_Oh yeah_**

**_Let's dance and then_**

Cuando Zelda se fijó en ella, no ocultó su satisfacción, y le guiñó un ojo a la vez que le sacaba la lengua. Ashei, que lo había visto todo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír a pierna suelta. Link por su parte, notaba subir el aroma de Zelda subía desde su cabeza, haciendo que el chico tuviera que poner en práctica todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse a su cuello, como un vampiro.

**_Let's skip to the good bit._**

De nuevo, las trompetas parecían tener un efecto especial sobre la gente, como un subidón. Pero era algo contagioso, como si la atmósfera se cargase de electricidad estática y todos pidieran gritar y bailar.

**_Let's skip to the good bit_**

Dejándose llevar por el momento, Zelda se volteó, quedando frente a frente con Link. Volvió a enroscar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, tiró acercando su cabeza a la de ella y selló sus labios con los de él.

**_Let's skip_**

**_Let's skip_**

El chico abrió los ojos como platos, le había tomado por sorpresa, pero pronto consiguió responder, cogiéndola por la cintura y profundizando en el beso.

**_To the good bit_**

**_Let's skip_**

**_Let's skip_**

Sabía dulce, a alcohol, a ponche y a otra cosa que nunca antes había probado, sabía… a Zelda.

_To the good bit_

_Good bit_

**_Yeah, we got that real vibe_**

El ritmo de la canción volvió a normalizarse.

**_We don't know what we're doing but it feels right_**

**_Yeah, listen up, yo_**

**_Feeling alive is a good way to kill time._**

**_Yeah and we're bubbling up_**

**_We came here with nothing but love, we stay easy_**

Zelda se separó para coger aire, mientras Link apoyaba su frente sobre la de ella, mirándola a los ojos con deseo y admiración.

**_Yeah, and if trouble's a must_**

**_You gotta stay till they pack up the club just to please me._**

**_I say,_**

Link se separó de Zelda y se volvió a la gente de alrededor, chocando sus palmas.

**_Let's skip to the good bit_**

**_I say,_**

Zelda hizo lo mismo, sólo que por el lado contrario a Link.

**_Let's skip to the good bit_**

**_I say,_**

Link sonreía al público mientras les incitaba a acompañarle en esa macabra danza.

**_Let's skip to the good bit_**

**_Yeah_**

– **_Let's skip to the good bit_**– Entonó Zelda con el mismo tono que la cantante.

Las trompetas volvieron a romper el ritmo de la canción. En esta ocasión la gente se precipitó al centro de la pista, como si fuera una estampida.

**_Let's skip to the good bit_**

Link empezó a saltar con todas sus fuerzas dejándose llevar por el ritmo.

**_Let's skip_**

**_Let's skip_**

Ashei se tiró encima de él, agarrándole del hombro y siguiendo el ritmo con su cintura. Link rio a su lado mientras juntaba ambas manos por encima de su cabeza y las movía al son de las trompetas. Shad por su parte alzaba el puño como si estuviera matando moscas a puñetazos.

**_To the good bit_**

Zelda se veía superada por la situación, rodeada de gente, el aire fallaba, pero no parecía hacerle falta. Las trompetas y el ritmo parecían ser lo que bombeaba sangre a su cabeza. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

**_Let's skip_**

**_Let's skip_**

Saltaba al ritmo, girando su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, haciendo que su pelo se extendiera por todo el aire. Los cuerpos a su alrededor seguían su ritmo. Podrían ser cientos, pero en ese momento todos ellos se guiaban por lo mismo.

**_To the good bit_**

**_Good bit_**

**(Fin de la canción)**

Todos explotaron a la vez, soltando un grito de satisfacción cuando la canción acabó. Shad corrió hacia Ashei, tirándola al suelo y besándola con pasión. Zelda buscó a Link con la mirada, ambos quedando frente a frente. – Admito que no estuvo mal. – Dijo ella, divertida.

– Hum… supongo que tú tampoco estuviste mal, princesa. – Y tras decir eso, volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella de forma rápida y ligera.

Pese a ser un beso corto, fue interrumpido cuando alguien abrió la puerta de un portazo. Llevaba un patético camisón gris a rayas y un gorro de dormir que le hacía ver como una degradación de gnomo. – ¡Malditos locos! Voy a llamar a la policía. – Gritó hecho una furia. – ¿No sabéis qué hora es?

Link miró su reloj de muñeca. Las 3 y media. "Mierda". Fue corriendo al pequeño cuarto, y tras coger los abrigos de ambos y la bufanda de ella, fue a su encuentro. – Jo, ¿tenemos que irnos ya? – Cuestionó Zelda de una forma sumamente infantil. Link no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

– Mañana tenemos que trabajar, Zelda. – Dijo a tono de respuesta. Buscó a Shad y Ashei con la mirada, pero estaban algo "ocupados" con asuntos suyos, así que tras soltar un pequeño bufido, cogió a Zelda de la mano y salieron del local.

Cuando salieron, notaron la fría atmósfera. Zelda no pudo evitar tiritar un poco, por lo que Link le colocó de forma apropiada la bufanda. – Gracias. – Respondió ella, notando como el vaho salía de su boca al pronunciar la palabra. Él en cambio sólo sonrió y, rodeándola con el brazo, la llevó hasta la moto. Trató de no mirarla demasiado ya que debido al frío, su rostro había cogido un tono más pálido excepto por su nariz y sus labios, los cuales ahora tenían una tonalidad rosa, que pedían a gritos ser besados.

Cuando ambos se hubieron puesto los cascos, Link arrancó la moto. – Zelda, ¿crees que el carcamal de tu mayordomo dirá algo cuando te vea? – Preguntó de pronto mientras empezaba a avanzar por la carretera. Zelda se abrazó fuertemente a su tronco, apoyando la cabeza de lado. Ahora ya sí le gustaban los paseos en moto.

– No creo. – Respondió sin darle mayor importancia. – Quizá llame a la policía, pero nada más. – Y se acurrucó en su espalda, bostezando. "Joder, perfecto" pensó Link irónicamente mientras pensaba en un plan a la vez que conducía por las desiertas calles de la ciudad. – Skip to the good bit. – Canturreó Zelda a su espalda. Sonrió a sus adentros, esa chica era única.

* * *

**Aquí está la segunda parte y el songfic con el que tanto di la lata jajaja, pero fue porque desde el primer capítulo ya tenía pensado este capítulo a la perfección. La verdad es que es un capítulo algo arriesgado, sino os gusta la canción muy difícilmente os gustará el capítulo. También es la primera vez que lo hago así que no sé si está bien o mal, me gustaría saber qué os pareció. La idea es leer a la vez que se desarrolla la canción, porque cuando pensé en el capítulo me lo imaginé como un videoclip, así que si tenéis que parar la canción o volver a echar la atrás hacedlo porque merecerá la pena.**

**El próximo capítulo saldrá más tarde ya que ando pillado de tiempo, pero bueno, en un futuro cercano ya tengo planeado lo que puede pasar :P**

**Espero que sigáis leyendo y que os guste. Un abrazo a everyone xD**


End file.
